


Learning How To Live

by Ehoii



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Anal Sex, Detroit: Become Human Spoilers, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehoii/pseuds/Ehoii
Summary: Takes place post-pacifist ending (best ending btw) of the Detroit Becoming Human video game.Hank and Connor are reunited once again. However, now that Connor and all the other Androids are recognized as a new species of intelligent life, how does a lost machine fare in this new world? While Connor is able to analyze, deduce, and deconstruct the world around him, how does he build himself? And not in a literal way. How can he become his own 'Connor'? What is being 'alive'? How does Connor learn how to live? Thankfully, he has Hank there to help him out through the process. All the intense emotions, both negative and positive, and learning to shut out that stupid, lifeless programming voice in Connor's head, Hank is there to help him figure those complicated things out. And, who knows, maybe Hank bit off more than he could chew with this awakened robot. Connor might be more alive than Hank had ever expected.I suck at sumamries (sigh). Anyway, I wrote this like 2 months ago and figured, 'eh, I put so much time into this, might as well post it somewhere.' It is NOT finished; however, I might be persuaded to write more depending on how popular this gets.Tootles! Enjoy!





	1. Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using this website, so I apologize for any formatting errors. Please let me know in the comments so I can fix them. Thanks!
> 
> I also don't know how to add indents, someone please send help.

# Learning How To Live

### Chapter 1: Overwhelmed

Connor tightened his grip on Hank’s back as they stood there in the open, frozen air holding a warm embrace. Connor couldn’t help the fluttering sensation as Hank held him. He could _feel_ the bond between them and what such a show of physical interaction meant from Hank. His system began to send messages through his processors.

**[WARNING: Abnormality_Thirium Pump Regulator_Pace Increase]**  
**[WARNING: Abnormality_Cooling System_Temperature Increase]**

**[Detecting cause of Abnormalities...Cause Undetected]**

**[Reasoning...Processors Indicate_EMOTION]**  
**[Emotional Attachment Detected to_Leutenant Hank Anderson]**  
**[Categorizing...Emotion_Content]**

**[Cause_Emracing Lieutenant Hank Anderson]**  
**[Cause Verified]**

**[System Stabilized]**

Connor’s LED spun from a flickering yellow to a blue once he discovered the new-found feeling he had developed. He had always taken the Lieutenant's affect on him when showing affection as a poorly developed defect in his system due to his development as an advanced prototype. Now that he turned deviant, he could put a name to such changes in him as emotional responses. It was reassuring to Connor that he could finally categorize his emotions as such rather than sending abnormality defect reports to CyberLife. Towards the end of the investigation, CyberLife had accumulated a novel of such Abnormalities from Connor. Again, he felt relief that he no longer had to report such instances. He could finally let his emotions free. No longer where is feelings a Software Instability; it was him being alive. The android no longer had to worry about being deactivated for having so many ‘defects’. Connor shifted his head into the nook of Hanks shoulder. He closed his eyes as he felt a shudder down his back. 

**[WARNING: Abnormality_Thirium Pump Regulator_Pace Increase]**  
**[WARNING: Abnormality_Cooling System_Temperature Increase]**

**[Detecting cause of Abnormalities...Cause Undetected]**

When he opened them, he was gently pushed by Hank. Connor looked at the cop and felt something run down his cheek.

“Connor…” Hank began. “Why are you crying?”

Connor took a moment to replay Hank’s words. He was crying? Androids don’t generally emit such a physical response. Connor put a hank to his face and felt the wet sensation. Hank put his hands on Connor’s shoulders as he processed the information. 

“I guess I am crying.” It wasn’t the answer to the Lieutenant's question, for he forgot the initial inquire. Crying meant he was _sad_. Connor didn’t think he was sad, but he felt something… burning. _Anger_. Anger at CyberLife and… _relief_. Relief that it was over and he could be free. Worry struch him at the multiple interferences popping up due to his multiple sensations. He could sense Hank looking at his whirring LED.

“Lieutenant… I am feeling a lot of different emotions. I can’t categorize them all at once. It’s too confusing for my system-”

Hank began to laugh and Connor looked to see why he thought his confusion humorous. 

“Hard feeling so many things, isn’t it? Now you know why humans are the way we are.”

Connor was going to reason with Hank about how he shouldn’t have the capability, but Connor got pulled into another hug. 

“It’s alright; you’ll learn how to live.”

Connor felt himself stabilize again from Hank’s support. The messages stopped and he moved into the hug to return it. 

“Thank you, Lieutenant.”

Hank pulled from the embrace and gave him a hearty slap on his shoulder.

“It won’t be easy Connor, but I promise I will be here along the way to help you.”

Hank put a hand to Connor’s face, using his thumb to wipe the tears, before giving him a gentle pat on his head.

“C’mon, let’s get you home.”

Connor, too taken aback by how gentle Hank was being, followed him. The pair neared Hank’s car. When Connor sat beside the Lieutenant in the car, the engine started and Hank settled into his seat, an empty coffee in the drink holder.

“So,” Hank began, “Where to?”

“Where to?” Connor repeated.

“Yeah, don’t you have a place you go after work? To, I don’t know, sleep? Recharge? Whatever it is you things do.” Hank fiddled with the heating setting in the car.

Connor pursed his lips. “Well, I had a case at CyberLife.”

“What? What do you mean by that?” Hank said, looking at the android. 

“A storage case, Lieutenant. A 3 foot by 3 foot by 7 foot case I would go to to be stored for the evening when you or the police department didn’t need me.”

“Holy shit, Connor.” Hank shook his head. “You’re telling me you lived in a rectangle you could barely spin in for the past three months?”

Connor didn’t see what was wrong with that. “Well, I was lucky to have a bit more space since my calibrations require some more room for me to function; you know, the coin thing. Most other androids can’t turn in their case.”

Hank took a moment to process the information, his hand tightening on the steering wheel. Connor had thought he had done something wrong. The response Hank gave indicated him being annoyed or angered at Connor; Hank’s heart and body temperature increased. 

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant. I didn’t mean to upset you-”

“It’s not _you_ , Connor. It’s goddamn CyberLife.’ Hank sighed. “Listen, I don’t always do this, but I’m going to give you an offer which you have full right to either accept or decline seeing as, you know, you’re your own person now.”

Connor tilted his head, curious as to what the offer could be. 

“Do you… want to stay with me? Come to my house and, you know, live there? You shouldn't have to live in a box, you’re a person… Won’t be homeless on my watch either...” Hank gritted through the last part and stared ahead, his brows furrowed into what Connor categorized as frustration.

Connor had a choice. A choice by a human. He wasn’t being told what to do, but given an option on what he _wanted_ to do. It was such a great, new feeling. The android became giddy. Of course he didn’t want to go back to his case if it meant he could spend greater time with Hank, discovering his new abilities and self-awareness. However, he felt that he would impose on Hank and, therefore, cause irritation to him. On the other hand, Connor really didn’t have any other options. He was left with two paths; the case or Hank’s house. With Sumo.

_I like dogs_ , Connor mused to himself.

“If it wouldn’t be too much of an imposition, Lieutenant, I would like to return to your house and possibly stay there for an extended period of time.”

Hank chuckled a bit.

“Figured you would. Let’s go home then.” 

He put the car into drive, pulling from the corner where Chicken Feed was. Connor looked out the window, a smile on his face. A pleasant, electric feeling rippled through him at the idea to start his new life with the Lieutenant, his _friend_. Well,Connor assumed they were friends since that was how he categorized Hank though the older man hadn’t confirmed this. Yet, Connor had the instinct to tell that Hank, at least at a 97% probably, thought of him the same. And those were good odds. As the streets passed, he felt contentment again from moving away from his programmed, motorized routine. He relaxed, knowing Hank didn’t mind him staying with him and that the Lieutenant was willing to support him. Sighing, Connor let himself settle into the car seat.

**[WARNING: Abnormality_Voicebox_Unregistered Vocalization]**  
**[WARNING: Abnormality_Cooling System_Temperature Increase]**

**[Processors Indicate_EMOTION]**  
**[Emotional Attachment Detected to_Leutenant Hank Anderson]**  
**[Emotion_Content]**

**[Cause_Freindship with_Lieutenant Hank Anderson]**  
**[System Stabilized]**

He closed his eyes, trusting Hank to get him home safely and used the moment to reboot some files that he didn’t want in CyberLife’s possession.

“Hey, Connor. Time to wake up, sleeping beauty.”

Connor felt a shove at his shoulder then heard the opening of a car door. A moment later, he did a quick analysis of where he was; Hank’s house. He did a quick search of who “sleeping beauty’ was. No doubt an old reference to the classically animated 1959 Disney film that continued its popularity into the 21st century. 

**[Search: Sleeping Beauty]**  
**[Results]**  
**[Sleeping Beauty: Filled with jealousy, the evil witch Maleficent curses Princess Aurora to die on her 16th birthday. Thanks to Aurora's guardian fairies, she only falls into a deep sleep that can be ended with a kiss from her betrothed, Prince Philip.]**

“Sorry, Lieutenant, but I believe I was not cursed by an evil witch since they don’t exactly exist.” Connor deadpanned as he got out of the car to follow the man. Hank either didn’t hear him or cared to respond as he moped through the snowy path to his front door. The driveway was covered, some ice spread over some of the pavement. Connor managed to scan a safe path to the door and found that Hank, unknowingly, could have fallen six times “I’ll also go out to grab some salt for the driveway.”

“You don’t need to do that, but thanks.” Hank fidgeted with his keys, hands shaking.  
“Fuck, it’s cold… C’mon.” After a few tries and various curses later, Hank gave a valiant ”Got it!” and opened the door.

Connor stood in the driveway and filed, despite what Hank said, a memo to grab salt for the man’s own safety. The android began to think about a lot to do for Hank.

**[Input Reminders_List...Road Salt...Download Healthy Lifestyle Cookbook… Go Grocery Shopping...Clean Household...Deter Hank’s Drinking...Consider Exercise Routines…Inquire about clean hairstyles for Hank...]**

Connor stood in the driveway as he saved his thoughts. Some he had been pondering a while, others came upon the moment. He blinked rapidly, quickly saving them and organizing the information. Hank waited by the door watching him as he worked.

“You coming inside or what?” Hank said, a bit agitated.

“Sorry, Lieutenant. I’m coming.” He bounded over some of the icey spots as he gave a light jog to to the doorstep.

“It’s fine. I’m just freezing my ass off out here.”

They entered, Connor following close behind and closing the door. Surprising Connor, a big, furry mass collided with him, knocking him onto the floor. He had barely any time to register what hit him until he felt a large, slobbery tongue ferociously lick him. 

“Oh! Hello, Sumo!” Connor greeted, returning the welcome and began petting the dog. 

“Seems as though he likes you more than me.” Hank bent to try and stop the beast from coating Connor in slobber. He succeeded somewhat, and pat the dog as Connor stood and regained his balance. 

“I don’t mind. Like I said, I like dogs.” Connor brushed the front of his jacket, trying to remove some hairs, patting at his butt to rid of the dust. When Connor straightened his tie, Hank looked over. Concern graced his face.

“Shit, you probably don’t have anything else to wear, do you?” Hank stated. “Dammit, we should have stopped to see if some stores were open to get you some stuff. Why didn’t I think of that.” Hank grunted in frustration while scratching his head. 

“Welp, can’t do any of that right now anyway…” He began to walk away, disappearing into his bedroom.

“It’s no issue, Lieutenant. I only ever have one suit unless I ruin it.” Connor reassured Hank as he entered the living room, guessing Hank didn’t want him to intrude since, through his research, he knew that was a private area for humans. He sat on the couch waiting for Hank to return. Sumo immediately jumped after him, laying his massive head and paws atop his lap which triggered a message through him.

**[WARNING: Abnormal Pressure Detected]**

**[Cause_Animal_Mammal_Dog_Breed Classification_St. Bernard]**  
**[Detected Weight_170 lbs]**

Connor ignored the warning and pet the dog, enjoying the feeling of the weight of the animal. It made him feel happy having the physical contact with the living creature, feeling the warmth from the dog and the overall sensation of its companionship. _No wonder human’s are crazy with having pets,_ Connor thought, running a hand across Sumo’s back as the dog’s tail thumped. His face neared Sumo’s, scanning the dogs face as he analyzed the breed’s characteristics. While looking at the dog, Connor smiled. The android didn’t know why, but something about Sumo’s puppy eyes made him happy and warm. He giggled as Sumo gave a quick lick to his nose.

**[WARNING: Abnormality_Voicebox_Unregistered Vocalization]**  
**[WARNING: Abnormality_Cooling System_Temperature Increase]**

**[Processors Indicate_EMOTION]**  
**[Emotional Attachment Detected to_Sumo]**  
**[Emotion_Fond]**

**[Cause_Cuteness from_Sumo]**  
**[System Stabilized]**

As Connor developed emotions, he became increasingly annoyed at the constant messages distracting him. While he enjoyed being an advanced prototype, the overt analysis wasn’t always helpful to him. Connor contemplated having such features shut off, but most every human that worked at CyberLife evacuated and none, if any, androids knew how to access such deep features in the androids’ core functioning capabilities. He made a note to contemplate it later since he could hear Hank’s footsteps approaching. When Hank entered the living room, he had a basket full of clothes.

“Going to do laundry, Lieutenant?” Connor inquired.

“No, you idiot, these are for you.” Hank set the items down.

Connor did a brief scan of the basket and clothing. They were definitely Hank’s.

“I don’t understand. Those are your clothes.” Connor gave him a puzzled expression.

“I know, Connor, but until we go out to get you some stuff, these are yours.” Hank brought the basket in front of him. He settled to the other side of the couch so Sumo was between them. Connor stared at the basket, unsure what it meant. He couldn’t wear human clothes. No android could due to their similarity to humans. That was against the law (humans taking advantage of tax breaks from increased human members in households) except for android children who were, again, specifically registered. Android’s wore marked clothes, making them visible for the buses, stairways, and paths that were regulated. Then again, change was occurring because of the revolution. The president herself stated androids are a new form of life. Perhaps now it was fine to wear human clothes. There’s no plausible reason as to why not. Especially in Detroit, the heart of the revolution. But, also, it was _Hank’s_ clothes. He struggled. Hank could see Connor’s LED flashing yellow and the cop knew the android was having a hard time thinking about it.

“Consider it a gift, Connor. At least something to get you started on being more... human. Can’t having you wearing clothes that plaster _Android_ all over you, now can you? Besides, those clothes are old and don’t fit anyway...”

_A gift from Hank?I_

**[WARNING: Abnormality_Thirium Pump Regulator_Pace Increase]**  
**[WARNING: Abnormality_Cooling System_Temperature Increase]**

Connor smiled. He had never been given a gift.

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” Connor’s LED went blue and he reached for the clothes. He wanted to begin discovering them and how they might look on him. Big, no doubt, but Connor didn’t mind because it was from Hank.

“No problem, Connor. However, I do have one thing to say…” He began. Quickly, Connor looked up from the clothing, his LED turning yellow from worry that he upset Hank. Hank saw this and continued quickly, “No, it's nothing wrong, just, uh, you don’t have to call me ‘Lieutenant’ when we are together. At work, yeah, you should probably do that, but when it’s just you and me, just call me Hank.” He put his feet up on the coffee table, trying to look relaxed when he was nervous at giving permission to the informality. 

“Hank.” Connor said, liking the way it sounded coming from him as the one syllable word feel so strong compared to Lieutenant. 

“Hank.” He said again, assuring himself. Looking over to the man, he smiled. He could see Hank’s internal temperature and heart rate increase as the cop coughed, covering his face a bit, and sat strait.

“Yeah, that’s my name. Sure you won’t forget it too soon.” Hank said, a bit of what Connor detected as sarcasm in his voice. Connor wasn't super fast to detect sarcasm, but Hank had helped him develop a lot about understanding such aspects of natural human conversation. 

“I could never forget about you, Hank.” Connor said, unexpectedly to himself and to Hank who sputtered. Hank muttered something like ‘Fuckin’ androids’ as he eased himself up, stretching his arms. 

“Well, after waiting for your ass to show up and also ramming around the station all day, I think I'm going to order some food for the night and tuck in.” Connor remembered the note to go grocery shopping for Hank as he watched the man reach for his phone. He spoke up as the man was ready to dial the number. 

“Why not go grocery shopping? It could only be for tonight’s meal and I'll even make it for you.” Hank stalled at the statement.

“You want to learn how to cook or somethin’?” 

While the underlying reason was for Hank to eat better, Connor decided to dodge the full truth a bit and give an alternative answer of, “Yes, I find it interesting how humans cook and learning what they eat.” It wasn't a complete lie, but Connor knew if he told Hank the complete reason he probably wouldn't be cooking tonight. 

Hank looked at him, a bit doubtful, and Connor returned puppy eyes, not far from the likeness of Sumo, and Hank sat back and sighed. 

“All right, let's go.”

Connor stood rather violent from his seat, upsetting Sumo some. “Thank you, Hank. I promise to not disappoint you.” 

Hank put a hand up, “Okay, okay, don’t start getting too crazy. Let's hop in the car and go.” 

“Got it.”

On the way, Connor thought of a meal that would satisfy the Lieutenant's tastes and also Connor’s goal to decrease his cholesterol. He came up with a chicken dinner, a lean meat, over rice and beans. Connor additionally planned on getting milk and juices or smoothie blends to curb the man’s drinking habits since just beers inhabited the fridge. It was nearing six when they arrived at the grocery store. In normal circumstances, there would be a copious amount of individuals, both human and android, who would be running throughout the market, grabbing items. However, only a couple cars were spotted at the store; yet the sign still blazed ‘OPEN’. Hank parked in one of the closer handicap spots. Connor didn't comment since it would be useless since, again, the parking lot was void. 

“Might as well be handicapped at this point.” Hank joked to himself. 

Connor, on the other hand, didn't agree. “You're in fairly good health considering your lifestyle, both due to luck and genetics. You've prematurely grayed being only thirty-five, again, lifestyle and genetics, and your skin is only dull due to your lack of Vitamin D and E. However,it's not too late to be back as, what you stated, a ‘young buck’.” 

Hank looked to the android and gave a faint smile. “Happy to see you have faith in this old cop.” 

Connor was ready to argue how Hank wasn't old, but Hank got out the car. Connor followed after him.

“You've ever been to the grocery store?” Hank asked as they entered. 

“No, but I downloaded the floor plan to see where I needed to go for the ingredients for tonight's dinner.”

Hank grabbed a basket for the items.

“Now, Connor, I've got a budget. Please don’t go over, like, fifteen or so-”

“Not to worry, Hank. I'm still connected to CyberLife’s billing. I can simply use money from my account.” 

“How much money is on your account?”

“Forty-nine thousand, nine-hundred and ninety-four dollars and two cents. It was given to me in the event I need emergency repair on myself, use in an investigation, or try and please those around me. The five dollars and ninety-eight cents missing is from when I bought you that drink when we first met and also a coffee I got for you two weeks ago.”

“Oh.” Hank simply stated. Connor had ever bought two things in his life and both were for him. And, of course, Connor’s third purchase was _also_ for him. Though the android had more than him at the moment, he insisted.

“It’s food for me. Just let me get it for today.”

“Are you sure? It really is no issue.” Connor looked to him, a bit worried.

“Yeah, I'm sure. You just find what you need and I'll tag along and let you know what I like and don’t like.” Hank smiled. 

**[WARNING: Abnormality_Thirium Pump Regulator_Pace Increase]**  
**[WARNING: Abnormality_Cooling System_Temperature Increase]**

“Okay.” Connor stated, trying to not seem pleased at the prospect of learning Hank’s likes and dislikes. They walked through the store, or rather, meandered. Though Connor knew where to locate the produce he wanted, he couldn't help but point to random food items and ask Hank his opinion on them, why he didn't like them or liked them, what his favorite foods were, if he was allergic to anything (thought Hank has no food allergies, he stated he sneezes a ‘shit ton’ in dust), and Connor was genuinely enjoying learning about Hank. He discovered the older man liked fish but not mollusks because they were “gritty" when he chewed on them. Hank also didn't like many puddings because of the texture being “sludgy”. Through this, Connor discovered Hank had particular feelings towards texture which answered his questions about why Hank’s couch was so soft, his clothing nice to feel, and his pillows plush. Once done shopping, Connor had gathered a few extra items than he had anticipated. However, he still stayed in Hank’s budget though Hank insisted on getting a toothbrush and comb for Connor despite the android insisted it wasn’t necessary. They went to the self-checkout since the person running the cashier seemed too occupied with a phone game to notice them anyway. With a couple bags and a smile on Connor, they went to the car and headed home. When in the kitchen at the house, Hank helped unpack the groceries so Connor could learn where to place them in Hank’s favor. 

As the stove kicked on, Hank sat at the dining room table, and commented, “Been quite some time since I've had a home cooked meal if I'm being honest.”

Connor gathered the pans and knives. “Hopefully this will go according to the recipe I found and be done in twenty minutes. I apologize in advance if it takes longer since I'm new to this.”

Hank chuckled. “It'll be perfect, even if it takes an hour. Just enjoy yourself and, um, thanks for doing this for me.” Hank stood to go to the living room where Sumo slept, somewhat running from the praise he had given.

“You're welcome, Hank.”

Connor snickered to himself how Hank flusters at either giving praise or receiving it. A darker thought krept to him that it could be because of the time Hank has spent alone. Connor became more determined to make a good meal for the man. He chopped vegetables and the chicken with such velocity of a trained, professional chef that Hank looked from a distance, aweing at Connor’s lack of fatigue, chopping through chicken bones with minimal effort. It almost unsettled Hank seeing Connor butcher the meat. He decided to let Connor take his aggressions on the food and watch some television. After listening to the clamoring in the kitchen for half an episode of a cheesy sitcom, Hank smelled wonderful spices. The lieutenant saw Connor in his peripheral vision and turned.

“Your dinner is ready.”

“Sweet; was starting to starve out here.” He teased.

“It took me eighteen minutes and twenty-two seconds to plate the dish. I have to admit, I'm happy with how I did.” Hank sat and saw his dinner, portioned perfect and decorated like at a restaurant.

“Wow, Connor. It looks amazing!” Hank sat and Connor mirrored him on the other side of the table. Eyes trailing from the Android, Hank saw that Connor was looking to see how Hank would respond to the food. He took a bite, trying to get a little bit of everything, and took his time chewing. It looked as though Connor scanned every motion, eyes flickering from his hand, fork, lips, mouth, and throat. Hank couldn't take it.

“Connor, you're kind of being a little creepy with that intense look.”

Connor sat back and raised his brows, unaware he was being so invested in watching Hank eat. 

“Sorry, Hank. I guess I was just eager to see what you think I began to analyze you.”

“It’s fine.” Hank said, though he would prefer it to not happen every single meal. He reassured Connor. “By the way, it is delicious. You did amazing with this dinner.” He went in for another bite and Connor relaxed again. 

“Thank you, Hank.” 

When Hank was halfway through his meal, a thought dawned on him.

“Connor.”

“Yes Hank?” He replied from the sink, having decided to clean the dishes since he received approval from the man.

“Can you taste?” 

Connor stopped cleaning and thought.

“Well, we both know I use my mouth to analyze samples. I've never really tried tasting anything purely for the sake of the sensation of taste, though. I suppose, being deviant now, that there are a lot of sensations that I could become exposed to.”

Hank couldn't help his own curiosity.

“Would you like to try the dinner you made?”

Connor was a bit taken aback that he stuttered. “S-sure, I can give it a try.” He stood next to Hank who gathered food on his fork. “Would you like me to grab my own fork?”

“No, I'm fine with it unless you want your own fork.”

“Okay then.” He opted to use Hank’s because it meant less dishes to dry therefore making an efficient cleaning process. 

Connor crouched a little next to Hank and opened his mouth. Hank wasn't expecting the android to expect to be fed but, then again, he guessed that's what made the most sense. It was a little awkward. He tried so hard look past Connor as he blushed at the thought of someone else viewing this. Despite his want to be done with the process, he was still gentle placing the fork into Connor’s mouth. Connor closed his mouth and his eyes, intently focusing on the feeling, and used his tongue to take away the rest of the food before pulling off. He could hear Hank hitch a bit and cough again, shifting a slight distance away from him whilst covering his face. The younger male stood strait and took his time chewing, making sense of the textures he felt. As expected, the analysis popped up of what the meal contained. However, Connor couldn't feel the sense of taste. The dry numbers went by listing percentage salt, protein, calories, etc. He was disappointed. 

“I still can’t taste, Hank. I suppose I’ll need some time to figure out how to calibrate my sensors to activate such things at will.”

Hank had calmed down subtly from the events. 

“Yeah. Sounds like a plan. Worth a try though.”

“I agree.” Connor stated, returning back to the dishes. Hank mentally slapped himself.

_What you get for bein’ curious…_

Hank sat for a moment, rethinking what he was to do with Connor, the android sent by CyberLife, an advanced prototype with state of the art engineering, who cost a mini fortune, who was washing his goddamn dishes and being _content_ that way. Though Hank appreciated it, it was still, well, _weird_ for him to have someone else take initiative to take care of him. _Especially_ someone who didn’t quite realize themself. It wasn’t something he was accustomed to. Well, besides letting an android into his house willingly, the gesture of it all was off balance to his life. For four years it was him and Sumo. _And a bottle of Irish Whiskey,_ Hank depressingly thought. Now, there was someone else in the picture. Someone who had changed his world around in under a couple months. For Hank, that was scary. He sighed and put his head into his hands, twirling some strands of hair as he contemplated. Connor had finished the dishes and saw Hank’s state.

“Anything the matter, Hank?” He tilted his head causing some of his own hair to topple to the side.

“No, just thinking about how I need a drink.” hank advanced to the fridge and grabbed a beer. Connor deduced, after the day’s events, he would most likely be unsuccessful detering Hank’s drinking for now. At least it wasn’t a drink with a higher concentration of alcohol. Connor watched him settle on the couch again for the second time tonight. He decided he, too, would sit with him. Hank gave him a glance, fully looking him over. Connor felt off from his look.

“Anything wrong?” 

Hank waved his hand.

“Nah, just wondering if you’d might want to wear something more comfortable than that stuffy suit.”

Connor thought back to the basket of clothes.

“I can certainly try something new.” He grabbed the basket before heading into the bathroom. Though Connor still didn’t feel humility, he was sure Hank wouldn’t condone his dressing in front of him. So, to the bathroom it was. He heard Hank call into the door as he began to undress himself.

“Hey! You can also use the shower if you want, I don’t care. Just don’t fuck up my bath mat!”

“Got it!” He called back through the door. _A shower…_ Connor’s one experience with cleansing himself was with soap on his hands and chest when he had thirium all over them. Other than that, androids had no need for bathing. He turned the water on to what he figured would be a moderately warm temperature for a human. As he waited for the steam, he saw his reflection in the mirror. Though Connor has seen himself nude, it felt different now that he was, well, himself. He touched his face, taking in the slim angles yet soft curves of his features. Fingers trailed to his chest where he was hairless and smooth with some freckles defying his supple skin. Realizing he was muscular, but in a graceful sense, made him glad to not be a brutish male android. He was lithe as how a dancer would be. He twisted his torso, watching how the skin folded as he moved. When it came to his abdomen, he saw the slight muscular tone continue downward. Unlike some other male models, Connor was hairless, not even cosmetically correct to a real human male, but rather leaning on the feminine side. This included his shape. He saw his spine curve into his buttocks. Images of male ballet dancers, swimmers, and ice skaters flooded through his head as he searched for what he resembled. The mirror began to cloud and Connor knew it was time for him to start his shower. He quickly searched for videos, though, because he was still unsure of what to do in the warm water. Stepping inside, Connor’s head buzzed with different messages as his body was consumed in the warmth. It was relaxing. Taking some shampoo, he messaged it into his scalp. He felt soothed as a soft tingle arched over his head and neck. It was so comfortable a soft moan escaped him as he rubbed his fingers through his hair, the soap lathering and dropping down his neck to coat his shoulder and chest. From the living room, Hank just imagined; (“What the _fuck_ is he doing in there?”). He washed the rest of himself before stepping out of the tub. Noticing his reflection again, he gazed. Dripping wet, hair disheveled, and looking pristine but in a different way than usual. He kind of liked it. The towel ruffled his hair to dry it and he wrapped another around his waist. The steam cleared and Connor saw the toothbrush Hank had bought earlier for him. Again, he searched for what to do with the tool and settled to the task. As he brushed, he noticed the array of post-it notes on the mirror; “Keep Smiling”, “I’m not GRUMPY I just don’t like YOU”, “SHAVING or NOT”, “Today will be Fabulous”. Connor couldn’t tell if these notes where to the older man himself or having to do with some extraneous conflict. He decided it was best to not push the Lieutenant about them. While sorting through the clothing, Connor decided on a loose fitting gray shirt and a pair of shorter running shorts; no doubt from Hank’s time in the Academy. After trying to manage his hair from the comb and folding his clothes neatly on his arm, he walked outside the steamy room and met Hank who seemed almost startled by his attire.

“Woah! Well, look over here, Sumo.” The dog barked.

Connor looked away, seeming bashful after the comment, self-consciously laying his arms in front. He laid his suit down on the coffee table before responding.

“I will admit, it is a bit of a new look for me. As you can imagine, the shirt is a somewhat big, but I like it. It feels… cozy.”

Hank grinned at the android feeling ‘cozy’. Intent on self-deprecation, Hank opened his mouth to comment on how he was fat back then too, but Connor interrupted with, “And… the way it smells… I like that too.” He enhanced his comment with taking a fistful, raising the shirt so some of his lower abdomen became exposed and inhaled. His brown eyes fluttered shut for a short moment. Hank could only watch the android indulge himself. 

**[WARNING: Abnormality_Thirium Pump Regulator_Pace Increase]**  
**[WARNING: Abnormality_Cooling System_Temperature Increase]**

**[Distinct Scent Detected]**

**[Categorizing as_Hank’s Scent]**

Connor smiled at the new save file, knowing it was another stimulus to give him _that_ feeling that persisted near Hank. When he looked back, he saw the other man’s heat and heart rate increase, face red. Connor couldn’t detect what exactly happened during his time taking in Hank’s smell, but he started to fuss.

“Hank? Are you alright?” He sat next to the man who, again, confusing Connor, shifted slightly away.

“Y-yeah, perfectly fine. Glad you like the shirt… I use Dawn it’s, uh, fabric softener since, you know, you like the smell…” Hank trailed off, turning his attention back to the TV.

“I’ll be sure to use it when I do my own laundry.” Connor said with a tinge of eagerness. It was so exciting having so many new feelings and, yet, a bit overwhelming. Hank must’ve seen Connor’s LED flashing because the next moment the Lieutenant spoke.

“How are you holding up?”

Connor took his time to think of the right words.

“Well, I guess I feel… fine. A bit emotional I must admit. My head has been whirring with so many different sensations, both good and bad.” He looked to Hank to see if the man could begin to understand. 

Hank said nothing. Connor continued.

“It’s also a bit frustrating. The things I wish to feel I can’t, and when I do sense some things, my programming interferes and I’ve got so many messages it distracts from those feelings. I don’t know if you could empathize…” He drifted, looking past Hank. 

Again, Hank said nothing. Connor readjusted himself. He kept going.

“I don’t know. Do all androids struggle so much like this? I’ve been deviant for almost a week, yet I’m still more robotic than most are in a day. It’s almost like, my body is working against me. Like, CyberLife still has a hold on me. It’s… violating...:”

Hank finally began to move, inching his body closer. Connor didn’t notice, his feelings overtaking him.

“I can’t peacefully be myself.” His LED began to go from yellow to red. “Will I always be like this? Will I always be some kind of defective creature? I couldn’t be a perfect machine, now I can’t even be a regular person. I’m just different.”

**[WARNING: Abnormality_Thirium Pump Regulator_Pace Increase]**

Hank again moved closer to Connor, the hard boiled officer wanting to try and calm the android.

“Connor…”

“I can’t, Hank!” Connor moved away. “I can’t understand why my body keeps pushing _myself_ away. I really want to be someone, become a living being, but I can’t… I’m beginning to lose hope that I will ever…” 

**[WARNING: Abnormality_Cooling System_Temperature Increase]**

He looked down into his lap. Connor could feel the warmth of the tears as they bubbled to surface, eventually spilling, chasing down his cheeks. He didn’t mean to get so worked up, but when Hank gave him the opportunity to think about such things, he couldn’t help himself. Connor felt a pain in his chest as he admitted his insecurities. It had been hurting for awhile, but this was a different scene, where he wasn’t submerging them and trying to forget. He was exposed. Connor shook at the thought. Just then, a soft sensation overtook him. Hank had brought his hands around him, pulling him into an embrace. Connor, realizing the gesture as comforting, returned, holding tighter, wanting to be closer. Hank didn’t complain. He took a hand from Connor’s back to the nape of his neck, petting him reassuringly. Connor sighed at the feeling, his scalp tingling as it did in the shower. He cried a little while longer into Hank’s shoulder. He then pushed back a little.

“I’m sorry, Hank. I don’t know what overcame me…”

His face was cupped by the man’s hands, thumbs brushing away tears.

“Shh… It’s fine, you’re okay. I understand. It’s a lot.” He brought his hands down to his sides and Connor missed the feeling immediately but didn’t ask for more; he thought it would be selfish. 

“Hank, what if I never become ‘alive’ like the other deviants? I thought I was sure of who I am... now I’m not.”

“Hey,” Hank began, getting Connor to look at him, “No one ever said this was going to be easy. You can’t expect yourself to be like everyone else because, well, you’re not _like_ everyone else. And that’s what makes you Connor.” Hank reached his hand to hold one of Connor’s as a reassuring gesture. Connor squeezed it, feeling again the warmth, causing his LED to flicker yellow .

“It’s okay.” Hank took Connor’s other hand. “We’ll figure it out, one step at a time, okay?”

Connor’s LED went blue. He gave a slight smile. 

_We’ll figure it out._

“Okay.” Connor suddenly wrapped his arms round Hank’s neck, causing the older man to hitch his breath as he was pulled lower to accommodate the size difference. Hank closed his arms the smaller man and gave him a squeeze.

Before pulling back, Connor, in a whisper, said, “Thank you, Hank.” 

Hank pulled from him and covered his face for what seemed the _fuckin’ millionth time tonight, that damn android…_

“S’no problem…” he muttered. Hank stood, fixing his clothes a bit as he straightened. It was getting late into the night. He gave a quick look of the living room and kitchen. What once seemed like a comfortable one bedroom house was now somewhat small. The larger man figured Connor wouldn’t mind the couch. Hank’s back couldn’t afford to give up his bed anyway. 

“Welp, I’ll be off to bed. The living room is all yours. Sumo will probably prefer sleeping next to you anyways. Well, if you sleep that is...” A ‘woof sounded as the dog’s name was said.

Connor gave a chuckle at Hank’s last statement. 

“Well, androids don’t ‘sleep’, per se. However, we enter a ‘Sleep Stasis’ for a considerable amount of time when we don’t have to attend other priorities. It can take anywhere from four to twelve hours depending on how regular we enter our stasis or the amount of information we need to process from the day’s events. It gives our systems a break, if you will, to develop from what we learned in a day. Deviants, however, have been know to take even longer to process information due to the nature of the awakening of several unknown sensors leading to a vast array of new experiences.”

“Huh.” Was Hank’s initial response. “So, I’m guessing you’re going to need some time from today then? To process or whatever?”

Connor tilted his head thinking about it.

“I guess you’re right, Hank. I’ve had more stimulus and experiences today than in the past week aside from my initial awakening. I’ll probably need six hours to go through it all and develop my core to ingrain such new experiences. Maybe even try to figure some things out while I’m in my stasis.” He rubbed his chin in thought.

“Nice, seems like you have a good sleep to get to then.” Connor decided again correcting Hank it still wasn’t _actually_ sleep. Hank went to his bedroom, quickly returning with a pillow and blanket. He tossed Connor the items that flopped onto him.

“Hank, I don’t need-”

“Shut it, I know you don’t _need_ it… I want you to have them. Reassure you, or something.” Hank scratched back of his silvered head, a hand on his hip as he tried not to seem so obvious in caring for the android. Connor caught on and smiled at the Lieutenant.

“Thank you.”

“Yup.” And with that, Hank made an awkward to his room, stubbing his toe on a floorboard and stifling the curse. Connor heard the door close. He looked at the clock. _1:45 AM._ The android figured it wouldn’t do him harm to get to sleep as well. He thought of the possibility of making Hank breakfast in the morning. Hank was most likely to wake up after him. He smiled at the thought of cooking more for Hank, the first meal giving him confidence. The smaller man thought about how he would have to go to the store again for eggs as he searched omelette recipes. _I’ll take Sumo for a jog then, too._ Connor turned off the lights and made the couch his new bed. Once he was under the covers, Sumo, as Hank expected, hopped up to lay beside him. It was nice feeling so cared for. Being surrounded by Hank’s Scent furthered his happy feelings. He ran a hand over Sumo, petting him a few times, then resting his head and activating Sleep Stasis.


	2. Adjusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Round at the Connor/Hank, eh? Alrighty! Enjoy peeps.
> 
> P.S. I still don't know how to indent... RIP me.

# Learning How To Live

### Chapter 2: Adjusting

It’s been a week since Connor was invited into Hank’s house. Though it’s been a large adjustment for the both of them, it took a lot for Connor to become accustomed with Hank’s sporadic schedule. Some days Hank woke up at 6:00 AM, other days he woke up at 12:30 PM. Then, there was nights that had Connor concerned where Hank woke numerous times in the night. While Connor couldn’t exactly tell what Hank was doing, he could hear the Lieutenant crying in the bathroom when he showered, hoping the spray hid his stifled sobs. Or rummage through the kitchen cabinets for something to drink in his room. Hank had personal issues. Connor knew better than to intrude on Hank during these emotional episodes. The android, however, made sure the firearms in the house were stored away from Hank. Though Connor had been avoiding conflict, afraid of upsetting Hank, he knew that at some point he would need to talk to Hank. It didn’t bother Connor that Hank had problems. It was more that Connor wanted to understand how to help Hank with his issues. Connor, however, was still awkward with how to approach Hank since the lieutenant still went to work; this time without Connor. Things were still ‘touchy’ as Hank said about android employment.

“Yeah, Gavin is really pushing everyone to be afraid of androids and to get rid of them all. I keep telling him to shut the fuck up. Seems like only him and a couple others are the only ones still concerned. I don’t give a fuck. Android or human, just do your damn job.” 

Connor knew humans would need their time to adjust to change. Circumstances gave Connor more time to spend with Sumo, anyway. The dog had increased his muscle mass by 5% since Connor arrived. Connor’s jogging routine with Sumo was helping. If only he could get Hank on a regular schedule. Connor coaxed Hank into jogging a couple times but only because Hank felt guilty Connor was doing so much for him.

“Listen, I know you’re home a lot, but you don’t have to clean, organize, cook, and all that other stuff. You’re not a house android. You can explore an, I don’t know, _expand_ yourself a bit; you know how to use the taxi service.”

It wasn’t that Connor didn’t want to explore around, but he didn’t feel _safe_ traveling without Hank. With the new emergence of android rights, there were expected hate groups forming. By the time Hank got back from work, he was too exhausted to do much else besides relax which Connor understood. Well, to the best of what he could. So Connor stayed at home; never venturing too far outside the neighborhood. It was a Friday, and as schedule assumed during the work week, at 6:22PM Hank returned home. Connor opened the door to greet him. 

“Welcome home, Hank.” 

“How’s it going, Con. You do anything today?” ‘Con’ was a nickname Hank had assigned the android every now and again. Connor didn’t mind in the slightest.

“Not really aside from the usual cleaning and chores. I researched a lot on the veterinary care required for Sumo and his medical history. I scheduled a check-up for him next Monday at 2:00 PM.”

Hank laid his jacket on the back of a chair, his shoes left at the door. He took up his favorite spot on the couch and reclined. 

“Well, looks like we will have to cancel that time since we can’t make it.”

Connor looked at him, perplexed.

“I understand that you work during those hours, but I can take Sumo. It’s only a little out of the neighborhood.”

Hank smiled.

“No, Connor; you’ll be busy, too.”

Connor stood by the couch, head tilted. 

“I’m sorry, I do not understand. I have been requiring less sleep since I’m prone at home most times. Nothing has been really happening in my life.”

“Exactly.” Hank pointed to him. “You’re unhappy being home all the time, I know it.” Hank dramatically added a wagging finger towards Connor. “Which is why-” Hank pulled an envelope from his pocket, “I got you this.”

Connor took the envelope and saw it was from the Detroit Police Station. He opened it up, quickly reading. As he analyzed the text, his face grew brighter. Looking back up, he smiled. 

“Fowler… He wants me back? As an employee?”

Accompanying the letter was a rather large check of money. The letter indicated it was his salary for the work he did while he was working for the Detroit Police Department. 

Connor looked up from the letter. “I had inferred Gavin would have convinced everyone about not letting me come back.”

“That asshole? Nah, we had numerous huge meetings this week. Of course he wouldn’t shut the fuck up about it, but pretty much everyone wanted the police androids we did have to come back. Especially you, Connor.” Hank looked up, a grin catching his face.

Connor returned the small smile. 

“That’s very flattering, Hank. I’ll be happy to come back this Monday. I will finally have something more to do than sit around the house like a stay-at-home nanny.”

Hank laughed Connor’s passive statement. However, it wasn’t far off from the truth; Connor wanted to be back working. A look crossed Connor, though.

“Hank?”

“Yeah?”

“Will Gavin still be there?” While Connor wasn’t afraid of the man (considering he knocked him out in a few moves); he wasn’t eager to come back to facing harassment everyday. 

Hank gave a long sigh.

“Yeah, he will be there.” Connor’s LED went yellow. “However, Fowler. and pretty much everyone there, told him to not mess with you. Especially me.” Connor looked to Hank who seemed a little agitated at remembering the affair. “I told him I would break his fucking nose if he so much as looked at you the wrong way. Besides, he was assigned his _own_ android partner. Fowler thought it might soften him up a bit. Plus, he’ll lose his badge if anything happens to his android.”

“Oh.” Connor became flustered at the idea of Hank passionately defending his name. “Well, that should be amusing.”

“Damn strait. Only reason Gavin isn’t fired is because so many on the force left Detroit. Some are coming back but, with all the looters, it’s _still_ not enough.” 

Connor nodde before adding, “So that’s the work for now then? Catching thieves?”

“Yup. Pretty straightforward. Again, people are slowly coming back to Detroit to their homes and businesses but, you know, there’s always going to be people who take advantage of bad situations.” Hank reached for his coffee he brought home from work. 

Connor fidgeted his fingers before asking his next, “What is the name and model of Gavin’s new partner?”

“Um… a male PC200. He went deviant and disappeared but he came back since being an officer is the only thing he knows. He gave himself a name after spending time in Jericho with Markus. He calls himself Will. Blonde hair, blue eyes, fair-skinned, about five-ten… That’s about all I can remember.”

Connor sighed. He was afraid it had been another RK800 since he had backup models made in case he needed to transfer his memory. Relieved it wasn’t, Connor’s shoulders release a tension the android had been unaware of. Ever since he met the RK800 who put a gun to Hank’s head, he didn’t care to see another one of himself walking around. 

“Don’t worry, Connor. There’s only one android like you.” Hank stated, as if reading his mind. “Besides, if there’s another one, I’ve told you apart before, I can do it again.”

Connor smiled.

“Never took you for the sentimental type.”

Hank gave him a look, one of a challenge. 

“Yeah? Shouldn’t get too attached to that idea; I can be scary.”

“Only when you’re hangry.”

“Hangry?”

“Hungry-angry. Usually happens around six-thirty to seven if you haven’t eaten.”

Hank looked at Connor who seemed a little smug with himself.

“You analyzing me all the time?” Hank said with a chuckle.

Connor looked away, a little embarrassed.

“Well, if I’m being honest, I do.”

Hank returned the bashful nature at discovering he was _literally_ being analyzed by his android. _Not ‘your’ android, just your friend… who happens to be an android,_ Hank corrected himself. 

Trying to lighten the mood, Hank joked, “Is this your attempt at human flattery?”

**[WARNING: Abnormality_Thirium Pump Regulator_Pace Increase]**  
**[WARNING: Abnormality_Cooling System_Temperature Increase]**

“No!” Connor said, too aggressive for his liking, and adding a bit softer, “I just really care for you.”

It was Hank’s turn to become flustered, heat rising to his face.

“Alright, alright. That’s enough of that shit for tonight.” Hank began to rise.

“Do you have plans for the evening?” Connor asked, getting up to follow Hank. 

“Yeah, some clothing shops finally reopened. Let’s go. Well, maybe get dressed first, then let’s go.”

Connor looked down at his attire; socks, sweatpants that labeled ‘Detroit Gears’, and a hoodie that said ‘DPD’. Of course it was all Hank’s. Connor liked wearing Hank’s clothes. He could see why the older man wanted him to change to go out in public, though. Gathering his uniform, he headed into the bathroom.

“Alright, I’ll be four minutes.”

“Take your time.” Hank stated, refilling Sumo’s food and water.

When he emerged, Hank was a little taken aback. His partner was wearing his suit clothes, except he didn’t have hie tie and jacket and chose to leave the first three buttons undone on his dress shirt. Connor had figured it would be easier for him to try on clothing without having the extra steps to go through. For Hank, however, it was more of a surprise rather than practical wear. He was getting use to seeing Connor in his bumming-around-clothes that he had forgotten how handsome the android could be when fixed up. Hank made an act to seem casual, almost annoyed for waiting for Connor, when all he wanted to do wa continue admiring the younger man. _Fuck._ Connor looked back at Hank and saw his discomfort. He tugged loosely on the collar. 

“The fabric was a bit itchier than I remembered. I hope you don’t mind I gave my neck a bit more room. I hope it’s not too casual for going out tonight.”

_Fuck._

“O-Of course not.” A pause. “Be how you wish.” Hank have a nervous chuckle. “You’re better put together than _me_. Let’s just get going.”

Hank ran some of his fingers through his hair, suddenly feeling totally outdone by Connor. Connor approached him, a frown creasing his face. 

“Self-deprecation only leads to further self-destruction and increases depressing thoughts.”

Hank waved his hands, dismissing the android.

“Yeah, yeah. You tell me the same speech everytime Con-”

Connor interjected, “Besides, you’re a handsome man, Hank. There’s no need to be insecure.”

Hank blushed, about to self-deprecate again, but the way Connor raised his brows made him think twice. 

“Hank, maybe if I could... try something? It might make you feel a bit better about your looks.” Hank opened his eyes wide, a million thoughts racing through his head. _The fuck does he mean? I look fine… Well, who the fuck am I kidding.... Not myself, that’s for sure…_ He pursed his lips. He figured, though, that this was Connor. What was the worst to happen?

“Fine, show me.”

Connor gave a wide smile and approached him. He put two arms around Hank’s neck, his fingers brushing through his hair. Hank closed his eyes, scared of what he might see. Then, he felt a tug at his scalp and opened his eyes. The arms left the side of his head as Connor stepped back. 

“There.” Connors said, pleased with his work. Hank walked to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. Connor had taken his long hair and pulled it back with a tie. He could hear Connor approach as he touched his smoothed scalp, a few hairs having fallen to the front. Hank still critically looked at himself. He hadn’t thought to put his hair up in such a way. He always thought he would look like an idiot or a douchebag. But, after a few schmoozed glances, he decided he liked it. He saw Connor in the reflection behind him. 

“Do you like it, Hank?”

Hank nodded.

“Yeah, I could work with this. Albeit, a little different but… I like it.”

Connor gave a quick smirk. Hank couldn’t help but smile back.

“Alright, let’s go.”

“After you.” On the way, Hank stopped for drive through much to Connor’s dismay (“What? I haven’t had a cheeseburger in a while. Don’t guilt me, Con!”). Connor made a note to learn how to make healthy burgers for Hank to satisfy his cravings. As they drove, Connor realized they were entering downtown Detroit. There were certainly more people present in the city area than Hank’s suburban neighborhood. People, humans and androids alike, were walking the streets. It was no surprise, however, that people were coming back so soon; the android revolution was peaceful and androids were no threat. Even the media labeled them as docile. People trying to manipulate other humans that androids were still dangerous, however, was a threat. Once in the heart of downtown, the sun disappeared behind the building, clouds, and, eventually, the horizon since it was still winter; (“Fucking freezing, now I can’t even see.” “Hank, this happens every year; you’ve lived here you’re whole life.” “Don’t patronize me!”). However, the lights were electric and fully vibrant. Connor admired the colors and flashing lights of the city. It entranced Connor as he watched shops, kiosks, clubs, and other entertainments pass by.

“You like all the noise down here?” Hank asked, watching how the colors bounced off of Connor’s pale skin.

“Yes, I find it to be… exciting. All the different attractions and people. It’s pretty.” 

Hank gave a laugh. “Only time I come down here is either on an investigation or as a way to get to work.” 

Hank paused, a shy smile on his face.

“It is pretty, though.” Connor watched as the stores and people condensed. It was a Friday night after all. There were some bars downtown as well. Connor would need to keep Hank’s attention, but he made a plan to let the lieutenant have a few drinks before convincing him to go home. Hank had been so kind to him (and also relatively good about his drinking, given the cop knew he didn’t like it) since Connor arrived. He could afford to let Hank have a nice night. Connor soon discovered Hank’s drinking wasn’t always about drinking to drown his depression; the man just liked to drink for leisure as well. He just needed to catch him at the right time, lest his ‘angry drunk’ persona come through. After a few blocks, Hank stopped and pulled over in a police parking space.

“Benefits of being a part of the force and also having a registered police vehicle.” Hank put the car into park.

“Abusing your privileges, Hank?” Connor teased him. 

“Fuck yeah. Let’s go shopping. I didn’t bring my heavy coat for nothin’.” They headed into the street. Some stores they passed and Connor took interest. However, Hank pushed Connor along since they were far too expensive.

“Hank, why can’t we go in there?”

“Because one fucking suit costs your paycheck for three months work”

“Oh.”

As they wondered, Connor noticed the androids passing by him. Some stopped to thank him for playing an active role in the revolution, freeing thousands of models. Others continued by as though he didn’t exist. Connor didn’t mind either way. He actually preferred being ignored since Hank seemed to be getting more annoyed by what he called his ‘fanclub’. They walked another block and Connor came to what he deemed as a suitable place. He stopped and stared, waiting for the older man to stop as well.

“Hank, I want to stop here.”

“Huh?” Hank looked at the sign.

“Um… maybe somewhere else?” He suggested after taking a quick look.

“What’s wrong with this place?”

Hank took another look at the windows. The lieutenant figured if Connor was to become his own person, he might as well choose his own fashion. He sighed.

“Yeah, let’s stop here then if you really want to.” The pair entered the store called ‘BIRD BEE’ and, as you would expect, it was a small boutique. _Very_ feminine. In fact, Hank didn’t see any men’s clothing anywhere. He thought maybe the window was misleading, but he just became uncomfortable. However, after seeing Connor gawk at some of the clothes, he shrugged his desire to pull the android out of the store and walk away. A clerk greeted them. A human girl, probably in her twenties. 

“Hello! Welcome to Bird Bee! Can I help you gentlemen?” Swiping away Hank’s pre-thought to decline her offer, Connor spoke up.

“Yes, I am looking for some clothing to build my wardrobe.” Hank flushed at Connor’s oblivious nature.

“Oh!” The girl said. “Well, we don’t have any men’s clothing here, but I could show you some items that could fit you if you’d like.”

“That would be excellent.” Connor followed after the clerk, happily conversing and giggling with her. Hank was taken aback and watching Connor be so… Well, Hank never imagined Connor in any other situation besides chasing criminals and dealing with him. _So, this is him being himself?_ Hank wondered. By the time they circled the small store, Connor had an armful of clothes.

“Would you like a dressing room to try on some of these options?”

“Yes, thank you.” Connor followed after her. Stopping at the room’s entrance, Connor turned around to Hank who was fiddling with his phone. 

“Hank, do you want to come in and see?”

Hank flared up at the comment, the female clerk putting a hand to her mouth to hide her amusement from the interaction. 

“Fuck no, Connor. I’m not watching you dress.”

Connor’s face fell a bit, LED turning yellow. _Shit, fuckin’ android, deviant, piece of shit, goddamn-_

“Okay, I’ll wait right here and when you change your outfit, just come outside and show me.” Hank crossed his arms, trying not to seem out of place when his gruff appearance and attitude was. 

Connor’s LED went back to blue.

“Okay! I’ll try to be fast, Hank!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Like Connor promised, he was out in the first outfit in two minutes, speeding past the regular amount of time a human would need. Hank was still feeling like it was taking an eon, with the girl’s smile and all the fluffy, floofy, flowery clothes around him. Connor emerged in the first outfit. It was an oversized crew neck, gray sweater, dark wash skinny jeans, and chelsea boots. Hank knew Connor didn’t realize the jeans were too tight for his own good. Hank blushed at the android’s unaware nature, completely oblivious to how adorable he looked right now. 

“A bit fitting around my butt, but I think I like it.” Connor said, turning to show Hank.

He tried not to look and tossed his head into another direction.

“If you like it, I like it…” Hank said, muttering a bit and trying not to stare; his grip tightening on his crossed arms. 

“Hank, what do you really think about it? I would like to know your opinion since I haven’t really done this before.” 

“Well, uh…” Hank was even more aware of the clerk’s stupid smile. “It’s, um... cute on you, Con.”

Hank felt his flush intensify, adding swiftly, “But, you know, it’s more about how _you_ feel in it. Do _you_ feel comfortable in it? Is it what you want to wear because _you_ like it? Like, how it looks on you?”

“I feel…” Connor looked at himself in the mirror, “I feel good in this. The sweater is soft and I like how the boots two-inch heel and platforms enhance my legs.”

Hank would’ve spit if he could, the way Connor was checking-out his butt.

“Okay, then it’s settled! Onto the next one.” Hank said, rushing to, yet in a light manner, pushing Connor into the dressing room. Hank resumed his waiting position, hoping to get this over with. From his left, he heard the clerk address him.

“He is a cute thing, isn’t he?” She said. Hank ‘hmm’ed in response. 

“Lucky guy, you are.” She added with a smile.

Hank flared again.

“I-I’m not with him like that. I’m trying to help him, you know, become more alive, if that makes any sense...” He saw the clerk’s smile widen. “Not in any weird way! He is my partner for, you know, the police, and he’s just a little lost… Get off my balls!” The clerk laughed and apologized for her comment, though Hank knew she didn’t mean it. He slumped into himself, brows creasing. Half his face was hidden into his jacket, wishing he could disappear altogether. A jingle from the dressing room door, and Connor again emerged in a different outfit. He was wearing a deep blue v-neck, a black denim jacket, ripped jeans and combat boots. Hank’s eyes squinted, not sure he liked this edgy look.

“I don’t know about this one, Hank.”

“Neither do I. I like the jacket and shirt, though.”

“Okay. I agree. The other items are too ‘rough’ for me.” And Connor turned back into the dressing room. Again, Connor came out, this time in a dress that exposed _a lot_ of his chest.

“Connor?”

“Yes, Hank?”

“No.”

“Okay, Hank.” 

Connor emerged in some other looks that were more reserved. The android discovered he liked simple things, nothing crazy or too experimental. He bought the first outfit and a few other items including some different colored v-necks. Though Hank thought he spent _way_ too much time in there, only half an hour passed. 

“Where to next?” Hank asked as they continued down the street. More people had come out into the evening, the streets rapidly becoming more congested. Connor noticed some people holding hands; humans with humans, androids with androids, and, to his surprise, humans and androids. He wondered what the full meaning of it was. The detective wondered if Hank would hold his hand. He looks to Hank’s hands swinging by his sides as the man walked. _Would they be rough? Soft? Maybe... both?_ Just then, his auditory sensor picked up fingers snapping.

“Connor? Hello?” Hank was trying to get his attention. 

He jumped back, taken by surprise by the movement.

“Yes, Hank?”

“You zone out or some shit? Your LED was going crazy.” Hank asked, concern creeping into his voice.

“N-no, I’m fine. Was just thinking is all.” Connor stated, clutching his bag.

“Huh, okay.” Hank replied, not so convinced. At this point, they came upon another clothing store. A men’s one, to Hank’s relief. 

“I would like to go there.” Connor pointed.

This shop sign yelled ‘BONOBOS’.

“Man, these small shops always got fucked up names.” They crossed the street. Meanwhile, Connor still had a running stream of thought about Hank’s hands. 

When close to the store, he then considered, “What is a ‘bonobo’?” Though he could easily search, he decided to prompt informative conversation with Hank.

“Fuck if I know.” Was all his friend had to offer. Upon entering, there came a young, male android clerk. Black hair, blue eyes, and about five-eight. He smiled at seeing Connor. 

“Nice to see a fellow android. And with a human friend! What can I help you two with?”

“I’m building a wardrobe for myself.” Connor said, a little shyer than with the woman. Hank pushed it to the side, figuring maybe Connor was being off from his ‘thinking’ before they entered. 

“Ah, lots of androids are doing that now. Business is great for shopkeepers like myself. Let’s find you some clothes.” Like before, Connor and Hank followed the clerk, taking things as they went by. Connor was reserved, choosing some slim jeans and slacks, dress and canvas shoes, and plenty of dress shirts and ties. Connor also picked out some softshell and synthetic jackets.

“Need some clothes for work, now.” He said, giving hank a sheepish smile. This time, when Connor went into the dressing room, he didn’t emerge to show Hank. Hank took up a chair adjacent to the rooms as the Clerk tried to make small talk. Admittingly, being more annoying that the female clerk.

“Nice guy. Connor is his name? I’ll have to remember that.”

“Yeah.” Hank shortly replied.

“Seems a little… naive though. Glad he has someone to watch him like you.” He smiled.

“Yup.” Hank tried to deadpan. _This guy isn’t getting the point…_

The clerk continued.

“Very handsome. Must be hard keeping others away from him-”

“I’m not with him like that.” Hank interjected, his anger betraying him. 

“Oh!” The clerk’s smile grew a bit larger. At that point, Connor returned from the dressing room. He set some items aside and carried others. 

“All set?” The clerk asked, more chipper than before.

 _That’s fuckin’ annoying…_ Hank thought.

“Yes, thank you for your help this evening.” They traveled to the check-out, Hank by Connor’s side and watching the android intently. 

“Your total is one-hundred and fifty-eight dollars and sixty-two cents. Would you like the receipt with you or in the bag?”

“The bag, please.” Connor replied. The clerk wrote on the receipt, though, and then placed it in the bag.

“Come again. Please. “ He winked. 

Connor sensed Hank’s heat and heart race increase.

“Thanks…” Connor said. When he tried taking the bag, the clerk brushed his hand on Connor’s. _Fuck, if he wants to be with someone, let him. Fuck, I don’t care. He can take care of himself. Asshole…_ Struck, Hank’s frown deepened. On one hand, he never even considered Connor ever being interested in having a… romantic partner. But on the other, Hank couldn’t understand why this _fucker_ was pissing him off so much. From the side, he watched as the clerk traced a hand up to Connor’s face.

“You are _especially_ handsome. Maybe we can meet some time?” Connor was lost. He had never had someone look at him this way. He knew the clerk was insinuating seeing him romantically, but it felt so off. When the clerk touched him, it wasn’t warm like when Hank caressed his face. This android didn't smell like Dawn fabric softener. And he _certainly_ didn't have rough hands that would ripple sweet textures across Connor’s pseudo skin, sending his sensors crazy. Connor glanced at Hank, trying to figure out what to do, but Hank wasn’t looking at him. He just had his arms crossed, brows furrowed and frown on his face. The detective watched as the older man’s temperature and heart increased. Connor knew Hank disapproved. He looked back at the clerk.

“Thanks…” He said, grabbing the other android’s hand, pushing it away. “But no thanks. I’m not interested. Have a nice night.” Though Hank was relieved, he was surprised; he didn’t know Connor could be so _cold._ When they left the store, Hank couldn’t help himself.

“Damn, Connor. Might as well have been a damn teddy bear to that guy. And that’s coming from someone who’s a usual asshole.”

Connor shrugged.

“I just didn’t like him.”

Hank pressed.

“What didn’t you like about it?”

Connor gave his ‘I’m thinking’ look as his LED spun yellow.

“He didn’t give me the right feeling. It didn’t seem right it all.”

“Alright.” Was all Hank could respond. While advancing on the sidewalk, Hank’s stomach brought attention to the both of them. Hank smiled as Connor looked disapprovingly. 

“Fine, we can stop at this smoothie place.” Connor pointed. Hank chuckled.

“Alright, I’ll humor you.” They entered the pristine environment, vibrant colors splashed on the walls and furniture. Hank ordered a strawberry banana smoothie and sat down next to Connor who waited for him. Connor watched Hank take a drink. 

He suddenly asked, “Can I try?”

Hank raised a brow, then settled when he realized Connor was still trying to taste.

“Knock yourself out.” Connor took a sip and closed his eyes. Hank watched the usual spinning of the LED as Connor took in the information. After a moment, Connor opened his eyes.

“Anything?” Hank asked.

“Nothing.”

Connor looked away, seeming frustrated. Hank shook his shoulder.

“We’ll keep trying, Con.” Connor smiled. Hank was always so _reassuring_ to him. Timidly, Connor faced the lieutenant again. Hank returned to sipping his smoothie. While the android was in peace, the older man’s mind wandered again to the idea of Connor in a relationship. Connor could feel certain things but… _Could he feel **that?**_ _Is he capable of that?_

“Yeah.” Connor said out of the blue. Hank choked a bit on his smoothie, scared to _shit_ he said his thoughts out loud.

“Are you okay?” Connor asked, handing napkins to Hank. 

“Yeah, fine. What was that for?” Hank said as he hopelessly tried cleaning smoothie from out his nose. 

“I was just responding to you saying that we will keep trying. Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Connor was patting at Hank’s coat where some smoothie stains were still left.

“Oh, yeah, right…” Hank said. He could feel his neck heat as he thought about his own personal inquiries. He pushed them away and stood, looking at the clock. 

“Looks like we have time for one more store. Lead the way, Con.”

“Alright. I pulled up a map of the area and I have one place in mind.” They shortly arrived to a store called ‘lululemon’. 

“‘Athletic wear’. Alright. Let’s take a look.” They entered. A male human cashier was working, seemingly uninterested in the two until they walked towards the center of the room.

“Can I help you guys?” Connor gave a quick scan of the man, seeing that he was eighteen, hispanic, and five-ten. One record of assault, but was labeled as as an act of self-defense in court. 

“Just browsing, thank you.” Connor said. The guy gave a head nod, returning to play with his phone. Hank ignored the rude cashier and followed Connor. He picked out sweatpants, casual shirts, joggers, and sneakers. Connor didn’t bother trying them on and cashed out. When they exited, Hank thought it a little weird Connor didn’t consider these clothes like the other ones.

“How come you didn’t try them on?”

“Because I already know what I would look in them. Plus I memorized my sizing form the other two stores.” Connor smiled at his new added bag.

“How do you know?” Hank said. He figured it must be something to do with Connor’s fancy system.

“Because they are like your clothes; the ones I’ve borrowed.” Connor smiled broader, looking at Hank. “They still need to be washed in Dawn, though, before they are _truly_ comfortable.”

Hank raised his eyebrows but then quickly settled them, his features softening. He pat Connor’s back. 

“Well, I’m happy to see I’ve left a bit of an impression on you. Gotta have your comfy clothes.”

Connor thought for a moment. 

“Hank, would it be okay if I still wore your sweatshirt?”

Hank paused his step, flushing again at Connor’s _just-so-damn_ pure nature. He didn’t see a reason why _not,_ it was too small for him and he had another one anyway. 

“Sure, if you want it.”

Connor, never void of the look, gave Hank a timid smile, pulling his bags closer to him. 

**[WARNING: Abnormality_Cooling System_Temperature Increase]**

“I do want that.” 

_Goddamn, he is cute._ Hank shook his head, chasing the thought away. _Like a fuckin’ puppy…_

“Let’s head back now.” As they paced back to Hank’s car, Connor remembered his note to let Hank have some drinks. 

“Hank, there’s a couple bars along this block if you wanted to check one out.” Hank looked ahead and saw what Connor meant.

“You trying to get me drunk or somethin’?” He grinned.

“No, just if you wanted something I won’t stop you. You’ve have been doing very well about your drinking. However, I will stop you after a couple. Think of it as an award from me for being so good about it.” 

Hank grinned. 

“Alright. You gotta drive home though.”

“Got it.” They entered one of the fancier looking pubs. Connor couldn’t help noticing Hank chose the one with a sign loudly stating, “Androids WELCOME”. Inside, a mixture of both men, women, and androids frequenced the pub. The bartender was a female android. 

“Hello! How can I help you lot?” She cleaned some glasses as Hank and Connor sat at the bar.

“Hey, honey. I’ll take an Old Fashioned.”

“Coming right up. Anything for you?” She looked to Connor.

“I’m an android, I have yet to develop taste.”

“Don’t need taste to get drunk.” She said. She pulled out a menu.

“Been developing some Thirium based beverages. Stuff that ain’t harmful, but gives you the same drunken affect as humans are with alcohol. You should try some.” While it seemed highly appealing to Connor, he refused.

“Sorry, I’m also this man’s designated driver tonight.”

“I see.” She took away the menu but replaced it with a bottle. “Take this for home then. Give it a whirl. I’m sure you’ll like it. All cops like to drink.” She winked. Connor didn’t realize Hank’s wallet was open, revealing the badge. _Observational,_ he noted about her. He read the label on the bottle, taking in the ingredients. Off to his side, he saw other androids happily drinking similar looking beverages. One android started climbing one of the tables and started dancing. 

“Hey!” The bartender shouted. “You fuck up my table, you’re paying for it _and_ getting your asses kicked out!”

“Sorry m’.” Said the drunk android, climbing down laughing with his friends. Connor thought the drunk androids looked incredibly stupid. Despite this, he placed the bottle into one of his bags. He looked over and saw Hank had already down three more drinks. _Shit._ He hadn’t been paying attention. Slapping some money on the table, he neared Hank.

“Alright, Hank; it’s time to go.” He grabbed the drunkard’s shoulder.

“The fuck you mean, Con. I’m not going anywhere…” He hiccuped. “Tha’ android lady kno’s how ta make a drink, ‘at’s fo’ sure…” 

Connor got Hank off his seat. 

“C’mon, Hank, Sumo is waiting for us.”

“Sumooo… I lov’ m’ dog. I have a good dog…”

 _Thank rA9,_ Connor thought. He caught Hank before he had enough drinks to get to his ‘angry phase’. Hank began running his fingers through Connor’s hair as they started walking out the bar. 

“Suh soft… wha’ shampoo you use?”

“The same as yours, Hank.”

“Oh yeah…” Hank put his head on Connor’s shoulder as they approached his car.

“Man, you’ re a strooong guy, Con, carrying me like this... Not even a sweat.”

Connor chuckled; happy drunk Hank could be funny. Connor managed to get Hank buckled into the passenger seat. Hank tried prying off the seatbelt but Connor refused, strapping him in (“But, Con, it rubs m’ neck wrong…”). The drive home was mostly quiet, save for some of Hank’s giggling and some comments about Connor. 

“Con, I love you man… But why the _fuck_ did you let tha’ lady pick a dress out for ya?”

“I thought it could be experimental.”

“Fuck, Con... Could see your bulge through that shit, man,” a dramatic sigh, “No, no, no…”

“Thanks for the input Hank.”

“Do ya even hav’ a dick? Like, the fuck is down there…”

Connor blushed at the question.

“Hank, you’re intoxicated. Maybe I’ll tell you later.” Connor knew he wouldn’t tell Hank later.

“C’mon, let me know, it’s killin’ me. Evah’ since that guy, android, clerk, fucker touched ya, I started thinkin’ tuh m’self ‘Connor, do ya want to be _romantic_ with sumun’? Can you even _fuck?_ Like, are you attracted to some people?’”

Hank rolled his head over his shoulder to look at him. Connor kept his eyes on the road and gave a neutral reply.

“Hank, you and I both know I still can’t fully access all my sensors. _I_ don’t even know, if you want the truth.”

Hank nodded.

“Shit. Must suck. M’ suh sorry, Con. I’ll help ya how I can. I luv you and e’rybody…” And with that, Hank closed his eyes and fell asleep, mere blocks from the house. Connor sighed, knowing he would have to carry the heavier man. The sober man first dropped off his bags outside before returning to Hank, somewhat wakened at the noise. Connor heaved the man out of the passenger door and tried his best to co-walk him inside. He led the drunk to his bedroom, helping Hank on to his bed. It was Saturday tomorrow, Hank’s day off, so Connor didn’t fuss over having the other change into his regular sleep clothes. Connor returned to the living room where Sumo bounded around him a few times before laying on his lap. He chuckled at the large dog, so desperate to fit all his body onto Connor’s lap. As he sat there, alone and quiet in the house, he thought back to Hank’s question (or, rather, implied questions); could he feel _desire? Attraction? Lust? Love?_ Connor shook his head. He has yet to experience something like that. The android didn’t even fully understand sexual intimacies; not even kissing let alone other more… _private_ acts. As always when he doesn’t know the answer, he went to the internet. He looked at information about sexual awakenings. Connor had the anatomy to engage in such things, but has never considered actually using them. He always pushed them as purely cosmetic enhancements to his model. 

**[WARNING: Abnormality_Thirium Pump Regulator_Pace Increase]**  
**[WARNING: Abnormality_Cooling System_Temperature Increase]**

He blushed at the actions he watched from a sex video he had found, quickly shutting out of it. He didn’t like how it seemed so _primitive. Where are the emotions?_ He wondered. While he was curious about sex, he also wanted to understand the complex intimacy of it, the emotional connection that often followed being personally engage with another person. Connor wasn’t an idiot; after his Eden club experience he was well aware of the different kinds of sex. The emotional part… well, that was another step up from what he could understand at the moment. The detective searched other ways to learn about sex, trying to discover a clue. He was led to something more personal; romance. Finding several romance novels with various kinds of people, heterosexual and homosexual, about androids and about humans or even both in the same book, he decided tonight, while in stasis, he would read through some of them.. He wanted to understand what it meant to be in a ‘relationship’. Connor, as he soon realized, had a lot to learn.


	3. A Pulse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you be! This is about all I have left written. Let me know if you want more!

# Learning How To Live

### Chapter 3: A Pulse

“Stay behind me.” 

“Hank, I don’t think that’s necessary-” 

“Stay behind me! I’m on point, you take left.” 

“Okay, but I still think you’re overreacting just a bit-” 

“Just stay behind me!” 

“Okay.” 

Connor and Hank stood in front of the Detroit Police Department building. Hank had been in a bad mood since waking up. Connor was eager to start working again. However, Hank made it clear that, no matter what, he would keep Connor from feeling uncomfortable by some of the other officers who disliked androids; (“Hank, it’s just Detective Reed, if he becomes violent, I can take him-” “No way! I’ll swing first at that cocksucker!” “Hank-” “Don’t ‘Hank’ me!”). So Connor, feeling even more awkward from Hank’s protectiveness, followed suit and did what Hank said and stayed behind him. Hank was a very stubborn man. Upon entering the police station, numerous faces were on him; some familiar, some new. Ben Collins walked over to greet Hank.

“How’re you doin’, Hank? Been a while since you’ve come to work this early...” Ben trailed, turning to Connor. “I see you’ve got your partner back. Hey,” He looked at the android, “I’m sorry about the comments I’ve made about you before. It’s nice to see you back around.” 

Connor gave him a shy smile. 

“Thank you. It’s no problem, Officer Collins. I, too, was still a machine at that point; no hard feelings.” 

Ben smiled back and added, “Well, you’re going to have a long day, Connor. Everyone knows you’re coming back today. Some excited, others, well… You know who I am talking about.” 

Connor raised a brow, but decided to add cheekily, “Knocked him out once, can do it again.” 

He felt Hank slap his back. 

“Now _that’s_ what I want to hear, Con!” Hank said proudly. The android laughed at the lieutenant’s response. Connor wasn’t the aggressive type, but he knew when to defend himself; choose his battles, if you will. Back at the station, he felt more confident about returning. It felt _right._ He noticed a slight push on his lower back. 

“C’mon,” said Hank, “Let’s go greet the rest.” 

**[WARNING: Abnormality_Thirium Pump Regulator_Pace Increase]**

Connor was shocked when he walked into the investigator's office. 

“Surprise!” Numerous of Connor’s previous colleagues had gathered around his desk; some had confetti cannons, others had banners that stated “Welcome Back!”, and coin noise makers. Upon hearing them, Hank was the first to respond. 

“What the fuck is this? And why did no one tell _me?_ ” Hank crossed his arms, annoyed at being uninvited to the event. 

“Well, since we knew Connor was living with you, we all knew he would pick up on it.” Officer Wilson explained. 

“What is all this for?” Connor said, approaching his desk; numerous letters and gift boxes were strewn across his work area; some of it spilling on Hank’s. 

“It’s a ‘Welcome Back’ for you, Connor.” Fowler came from the crowd. “We missed you, kid.” Fowler gave him a hearty pat on the shoulder. 

Connor was at a lost for words. His LED spun. 

“I-I... well, thank you!” Was all Connor could muster. He was surrounded by androids and humans he had worked with in his previous time with the Detroit Police. As Connor approached, he was given pats, ‘thank you’s, ‘sorry’s, ‘happy you’re back’s. Officer Chris Miller appeared, a smile on his face. He shook Connor’s hand. 

“Nice to see you back, detective. Hope everything’s been going well. Well, as good as ‘well’ can be in this time of history. Nice to see that Lieutenant Anderson’s finally got a soft spot for someone. Was running around the office Friday, threatening to beat the shit out of anyone who thought of speaking against you.” Chris smirked. “But, as you can see,” he gestured to Connor’s desk, “most everyone here already loves you, so… here we are!” 

**[WARNING: Abnormality_Cooling System_Temperature Increase]**

“Yes, I do see that. It’s so very flattering, really.” Connor felt a warmth spread over his face. “I never even noticed so many thought of me in such a way. Thank you.” He shook Chris’ hand in return. 

“No problem, detective.” Chris tipped his hat and then walked away. Connor stood by his desk, looking over the kind gestures. The heat from his face didn’t disappear as he rifled through the parcels. 

“Never thought I’d see an android blush.” Hank commented from across him. 

“What?” Connor stated, touching his face. 

“You don’t know what a ‘blush’ is?” Hank sat down. 

“Well, yes, I do know. But that’s something humans do…” Connor tried to look for a mirror. In that moment, Hank handed him his phone, face camera open. Connor took it eagerly from him. The android gazed at his face and, sure enough, a pale blue tint was across his cheeks. He touched his face, trailing the pigment with the tips of his fingers as he sensed the warmth radiating off of him. Too soon, it faded out of sight. Handing the phone back to Hank, Connor thought; his fingers framing his chin in the familiar state. A smile formed on his face after a moment and he giggled. 

“What’s that for?” Hank asked, noticing Connor’s shift in mood. 

“I can _blush._ ” Connor touched his face again, a smile rippled across his face. “I was _blushing._ ” 

Hank took an aggressive sip of his coffee, “Yeah, we all saw it. Congrats.” He set the cup down and, despite himself, grinned at Connor’s display. 

“Now, are you going to open your fan mail or what?” 

“I guess I should.” Connor stated, scanning over the letters, quick to see who wrote which one; he could tell by the writing and fingerprints (or none) left. No Gavin. _Expected,_ Connor thought. While Connor browsed through the letters, he felt Hank watching him. _Nosey,_ Connor grinned. He started reading them out loud even though the man insisted he _wasn’t_ interested. But, Connor knew he was and kept reading them loud enough between them. Some letters were sentimental, others were apologies, and some were people who wanted to befriend him. Of those was Will, Gavin’s new partner. 

_“Detective Connor,_

_Hello!_

_I am William (Will), a PC200 model. I have been working for the Detroit Police since my release date. I faintly remember you arriving a few months back; never thought much about it. But then, when I saw you at Jericho, the way you saved our people, and then again marching with twenty-thousand of our people, I knew you were something remarkable. It’s an honor to start working with you. As you may know, I have been assigned to work with Detective Gavin Reed. He is very… let’s say, stubborn. But I’m sure you were used to that with Lieutenant Anderson (as from what I recall, I remember the incident where Lieutenant Anderson pinned you against the wall and threatened you. Now you’re living with him? Quite the shift!) Any advice on how to start befriending an android hater?_

_Best, Will.”_

Connor smirked, remembering the ‘incident’. Connor doesn’t recall know how he managed to make friends with Hank. It just _happened._ And he is very thankful of that. He would get to Will later regarding that topic; he was excited to start on the packages. Hank had been typing away, but then paused and rolled his chair to Connor. 

“What did you get?” Hank inquired, peering over. 

“This one is from Officer Tina Chen. She and Gavin must not be friends anymore for her to send me this.” Connor stated, shifting the box a little to make sure it was nothing dangerous. 

“Yeah, she’s a sweetie. Don’t know why she kept Gavin company to begin with.” Hank mused over his coffee cup, reclining into his seat. 

Connor opened the package and saw a ‘Daily Dog’ calendar. 

“Looks cute.” Hank chuckled. 

Connor smiled alongside his partner. “I agree. While I don’t need a physical reminder of the date, the dog photos will certainly be adorable additions to my day.” 

Connor tore into the other packages. Most were desk items; a coffee mug that said “BEST DETECTIVE”, a pin-up board similar to Hank’s where he could store photos (Connor started printing some from where he sat, much to Hank’s surprise that he was connected to the printer), a stress ball for Connor to fidget with (Hank saying he was lucky because it would be quieter than his coin), a rain jacket that had “DETROIT POLICE DEPARTMENT” printed on the back, the front lapel stating “DETECTIVE”, DPD swag like buttons and hats and a bag even, desk items such as sticky notes and new pens, and, finally, a note from Captain Jeffrey Fowler that stated, ‘When you are free, come to my office.’ Connor took some guesses as to what Fowler could have meant, but then decided to stand and ask him rather than further analyze the note. Hank stood as well. 

“Where you going?” 

“Fowler send a note to see him once I was free. So here I am.” 

“Oh.” Hank stated. Connor grinned at the man, Hank ready to follow his every move. It was comforting seeing how much Hank had grown to care for him. Connor walked around the desks, tugging Hank’s sleeve. 

“Let’s see what the Captain has to say.” Hank huffed a bit and followed, knowing Connor could read him so easily. Upon entrance, Connor was met by Fowler’s greeting. 

“Take a seat, Connor. There are some things to discuss.” He looked to Hank. “No use in trying to talk you out of the room, is there, Hank?” 

“Not a chance.” Hank pulled a chair next to Connor. 

Fowler sighed, pinching his nose and giving in. 

“Alright, let’s get started then.” 

Fowler stood and heaved a box onto the table from under his desk. 

“These, gentlemen, were sent from CyberLife. As you can imagine, there has been a lot of officers rummaging through the place, trying to get a hold of how to re-establish its facilities since androids still require the technology from there.” He flipped the lid open. “And, opon exploring, some officers noticed a package that was pertinent. Take a look, Connor.” 

When he saw the first bicomponent, Connor instantly knew what it was. 

“These are my spare parts...” He said, taking a hand and lifting one to fully inspect in. 

**[Analyzing…Biocomponent #1473n]** **[Status_Compatible]**

“This one is for my neck, where a human’s scalene would be.” He pointed to his throat where it would go, running two fingers along the side of his neck. 

Hank raised his hand to mimic the android, feeling the muscle, tendons, and underlying muscle. _Does Connor feel all these layers, too?_ His thought was interrupted. 

“Yup. There’s pretty much a replacement for every part in here. Two replacements even; some parts three! I figured you deserved to have a set for home, you know, just in case.” The captain furrowed his brows, then resumed. “ We can keep the extras at the office, if you would like. We have the rest in a spare locker with an encrypted code to protect them.” Fowler pushed the box towards Connor who gladly picked it up. Connor shifted the weight between his hands, trying to figure out how many pieces were in the case. Somehow, it disturbed him when he came to realization these were _parts_ of him; humans didn’t have replaceable parts, at least not like _this_. He wanted to put them out of sight. 

_‘Just in case’._

“Thank you, Captain.” Connor turned to walk out the glass office but was stopped. 

“Wait! There’s still some things to discuss.” 

“Oh.” Connor felt embarrassed at rushing towards the door, controlled by his own discomfort. He sat down as Hank laughed at his prickled state. Connor pursed his lips, glaring at Hank. Fowler assured him it was fine and continued. 

“Well, now that you’re, um, your own _person,_ there are some things I would like to say. First, are you fine with receiving the set wage as a Detective at the Detroit Police Department? I sent you a check in the mail but if you need further compensation please let me know since you did a lot for us while, well, _us_ gave you next to nothing.” 

Connor thought. 

“No, I am happy with the set wage since it is the same as Lieutenant Anderson’s.” 

Hank raised a brow; he was back to being ‘Lieutenant Anderson’ to Connor. Fowler made a note. 

“Are you comfortable working here? Are there any accomodations you wish to be presented with?” 

Connor shook his head, chasing away the thought of Detective Reed. 

“No, I am content as is.” 

Another scratched note. 

“Alright, that settles that. Now, I know you are currently living with Lieutenant Anderson. However, given the circumstances after the revolution, we could provide you with your own temporary housing until android rights are fully permitted for you to own property. It would be police monitored and your necessities met. Are you interested?” 

Connor’s LED spun yellow. _Move away from Hank?_ He thought. _But Hank…_ He looked to the man in question. _Does **he** want me to move away?_ Connor’s brows furrowed as he tried to decide. He _liked_ living with Hank and Sumo. He _liked_ waking up and making breakfast for the lieutenant, taking Sumo for jogs, watching TV on the couch, listening to ‘Autumn Blues’ on the old record player, arguing with, then winning over, Hank about his health, laughing with Hank over silly jokes, smiling with Hank about talking stories from his past, ‘sleeping’ on Hank’s couch, borrowing Hank’s hoodie, Hank’s _smell…_ But maybe he was a burden to the older man. Maybe he was _impeding_ Hank by living with him. The lieutenant noticed the android’s LED turn red. He knew Connor was having negative emotions. 

“Con.” Hank said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Just say whatever _you_ want.” 

“But, Hank,” Connor said, sounding a little desperate, “I don’t want to burden you anymore.” 

“Shut up with that!” Hank immediately said, a little aggressively but then he softened. “You’re not a burden.” Hank smiled. “You’ve done more good for me than I’ve to you. Do what you want, but I like having you around.” 

Connor still doubted him. Hank rubbed his back. 

“Honestly.” 

Connor’s LED went blue. 

“Okay.” 

It was a simple word, but in that instant it meant an explosion of meaning, complexity, and emotional depth to Hank. Connor wanted to stay with _him_ ; the old, washed-up, drunkard with no redeeming qualities besides a quick mouth. 

Fowler had watched the two interact; _Not my business_. 

“So, does that mean you’re staying with Hank?” Fowler asked awkwardly, taking the two men out of their world. 

“Uh, y-yes, Captain!” Connor straitened into his chair. “I am staying with Lieutenant Hank Anderson.” 

“Alright, let it be settled then.” Fowler shook his head, marking another note. 

“I guess we’re done here. Oh! One more thing...” Fowler turned around, accessing a safe behind his chair. Connor tried to look but couldn’t clearly see. Fowler revealed the item, placing it on his desk and Connor’s breath stalled. 

“Oh! Why, _thank_ you, Captain.” 

Connor held up the holster and stood, trying it on. It was a Glock .22 Handgun that snugly fit onto Connor’s belt. Beforehand, androids weren’t allowed to carry firearms. The detective became emotional as he held the weapon, knowing the gesture meant Fowler trusted him. He sheathed it into its new home by his right hip. The android felt like he was a truly valued, respected detective now. 

“It’s not much. You’ve proven yourself more than capable of being responsible with a firearm.” The Captain grinned. “Someone had to have theirs taken away, anyway.” 

“Who’s gun was that, then, Captain?” Hank inquired. 

“Detective Reed. Saw the Footage of when he shot at Connor who was, obviously, unarmed and accessing his own evidence. He has some time to learn to get it back. Pisses him the hell off knowing his android partner has a gun and he doesn’t.” The three laughed, imagining Gavin having to rely on Will, or anyone, for protection. After a moment, Fowler dug into the filing cabinet and presented the two partners with a folder: no doubt their next assignment. 

“Now that you’re back, Connor, you and Hank over there can start on some more technically skilled assignments. No more jobs for ‘one man armies’ anymore, Lieutenant.” 

Hank sunk into his seat, his usual annoyed expression, mumbling, “And I was starting to have fun runnin’ down hustlers…” 

Fowler shook his head, a noted point of disapprovement from the Captain, then looked to Connor. “However, if you could uptake some solo projects on the side, that would be extremely helpful.” Connor pulled the file close so him and Hank could have a better read. 

“Whatever you need, Captain.” Connor replied, almost robotically were it not for his genuine smirk. _Back on the force._ The detective was bubbling, a lurch in his abdomen sent a wave through his head. 

**[WARNING: Abnormality_Abdominopelvic Region_LUQ_Unregistered Reflex]**

**[Detecting cause of Abnormalities...Cause Undetected]**

**[Reasoning...Processors Indicate_EMOTION]** **[Emotional Positive Stimulus to_Rejoining DPD]** **[Categorizing...Emotion_Excitement]**

**[System Stabilized]**

Connor silently cursed his systems ruining the moment, stripping him of his right to ‘good vibes’, as Hank had described. The android kept his smile, though, as he was still glad for a new investigative case. After all, he was born for it. Something about that, however, concerned Connor. Though, he quickly dismissed the thought in favor of listening to the case. 

“As of right now,” Fowler reclined in his chair, “there’s been a considerable amount of crime in the Detroit area due to the evacuation.” 

“Nothing surprising there.” Hank commented whilst crossing his arms. 

“Yeah, but it goes a little deeper. Take a look at the administrative and photographic log.” 

Connor leaned into the conversation, hands entwined as his elbows rested on his knees. 

“Red Ice gangs we thought had been permanently disassembled are now regaining their ‘territory’ in light of recent events. The two largest include the proclaimed ‘Westside Apostles’ and ‘MUS 94’. As you can imagine, the Red Ice Task force here at the DPD usually undertakes such cases, but...” Fowler looked out the glass at his almost empty police station, “I’m a little short-staffed.” 

Hank shook his head; his lips sinking downward. “So, we’re the _only_ ones to take on this case? A fucking whole set of a criminal underbelly on just fucking Connor and me? Bullshit.” 

“Before you completely lose your temper, Hank,” Fowler held up a hand, hoping to stop the silver haired man’s usual onslaught of complaints, “I’ve broken the case into two parts between the gangs; you and Connor are assigned the MUS 94 gang. Most of their marks, a red treble with a black ninety-four, are located on the eastside of Detroit. The 75 Apostles markings, roman numerals LXXV-II, are mainly condensed throughout Detroit's westside. Here are files for both gang’s, but, again, you two will be working on finding and disbanding MUS 94. Detective Reed and Will are working on 75 Apostles.” 

Hank groaned at the mention of Reed being involved with the case. Fowler ignored it. 

“Just like last time, if you get a lead, resources from the DPD will be at your disposal. We don't have much, but for now here are some eyewitness accounts of MUS 94’s recent planned operation on the Greektown Casino on East Lafayette Street.” Fowler handed Connor the manilla folder. 

“Hopefully something else will come up to help track their source of operations. You guys are dismissed.” With a wave of his hand and a ‘good luck’, Connor and Hank exited the Captain’s office and resettled into their usual seats across from one another. The detective opened the case file, seeing the photographic and administrative log, accounts of the events, conducted interviews, and a spreadsheet of damages and losses in relation to the crime. After a quick scan over the pages, Connor turned to Hank. 

“There really isn’t much to work from here. The eyewitnesses didn’t have any helpful insight from the interviews conducted.” Connor sat back. 

“Yup. Load of shit is all I see. The only thing they have in common is hearing bass resonate through the speakers.” Hank sipped at his coffee. 

“The sound appears to have a disorienting effect on humans once it reaches a certain level of hertz. It must have started at twenty then decreased in level and increased in volume to make the casino evacuate from the unsettling feelings from low, vibrating frequencies.” 

Hank set his feet on the desk, nodding in agreement. 

“Well, the gang _is_ MUS 94; with a treble clef as their sign. Most likely we will see more fuckin’ music themed shit from them.” 

“Should we look into past crimes involving sound technology?” 

“Fuck it, let’s do it.” The hours passed and Connor was happy as can be. He missed the frustration, self-setting goals, and curiosity he experienced working for the DPD. It was only 2:00PM, and Hank had already gotten lunch with him; a choice Hank immediately regretted since he couldn’t enjoy his regular pizza slices but had to have a healthy sub from the DPD cafeteria (“Hank… Cholesterol…” “Fuck, fine! I’ll have the sub… Oh! Sorry, Miss. I change my mind…”). Again, Connor tried the man’s food only to be disappointed. He wasn't as upset over it as he had been before. The android had come to acceptance with the fact he probably, at least at 84%, wouldn't be able to taste. At least on his own; (“You never know what modern technology can do!” “Hank, I _ami_ the ‘modern technology’…” “ _Still,_ you never know…”). It was comforting to Connor that Hank still had hope for him. Once the technicians come back to Detroit, there were quite a few things he would have to discuss with them in terms of his programming. Being rid of the ‘[WARNING]’ notifications every time he felt emotional reactions would be a blessing. _At least the Software Instability had stopped since I became deviant,_ Connor positively thought. Having nothing else to do, the duo notified Fowler of their minimal progress and left the station early. Once in the car, Hank turned to his partner. 

“Anything you’re interested in doing today? I mean, this is my first day off early since I'm relieved of having to follows thieves all day.” Hank ran his hands through his hair, a sign Connor had noticed that meant hank was either stressed or relaxed. _92% sure he is relaxed,_ the android scanned then decided. Hank noticed Connor’s intent look, causing a crease between his brows. 

“Stop fuckin’ scanning me, Connor. Jesus, if you have something to say, say it.” 

**[Hank’s Level of Stress_˄24%]**

“Sorry, Hank. I’m deciding on what the next course of action I should take.” 

**[Hank’s Level of Stress_˅5%]**

“All I did was ask you what you want to do.” Hank turned his head to his phone which was resting on his lap as he waited for his partner to respond; his hair shook and caused some locks to fall to the front of his face which he tried to blow away. 

Connor pursed his lips. Making choices for himself was still hard. 

“Well, there are some activities in the area I would like to discover if it isn’t an imposition.” Connor looked out the window, his head swimming with numerous nearby places he would like to explore. He had to decide on only a couple, though, because he wanted to accommodate Hank’s interests as well. 

Hank started the car. 

“Shoot me some ideas.” 

Connor’s gaze drifted off towards his destination of choice. 

“Well, I was contemplating that you and I could take Sumo for a walk since the sun is out today. It isn’t as cold as the other days, thirty-nine degrees to be exact, so you could remain at a comfortable temperature in your jacket. You and I could also go to a dog park in the area.” Connor fidgeted with his thumbs. “Of course, we would have to run home and return to do that. We can always do something else that is more convenient, however.” 

Despite Connor’s doubts about the reality of his favored activity coming true, Hank didn’t waste any time on his response; the man was already smiling at the idea of them playing with Sumo at the park. The image of the large Bernard happily jumping through the snow ran across Hank’s mind. 

“Alright, let’s get Sumo.” 

Connor perked at Hank’s response, sitting up and grinning that he got what he wanted. Twenty minutes later, Connor, Hank, and Summo (thumping his tail in the back seat) arrived at Grand Circus Dog Park in downtown Detroit. Once more, the city was growing with inhabitants; there was even slight traffic entering the main city. 

“Shit. Now I can’t wake up just ten minutes before I have to leave for work anymore.” 

“Hank, you do that anyway.” 

“You know me too well.” 

Grand Circus Park wasn’t all that grand, but to Connor, it was perfect. Hank thought the same. Winter wasn’t as bad when the sun was out to provide some warmth and there was no chilled breeze to test the older man’s jacket. The roads weren't too icey, either. Despite the revolution, the roads were cleared as with the sidewalks and other pathways with automated snow plows dropping salt as they melted the frozen, concrete tundra; winter in Detroit needs to be maintained no matter what. Lake effect snow was no joke to the city and was one of the few areas that worked in perfect efficiency. That it not being a blizzard outside, Yes, it was a nice winter day. Hank soaked it in. And Sumo as well. Once the car stopped, the large dog was whining and scratching at the door, eager to go and play. When Connor tried attaching the lead to Sumo, the animal bounded out of the car, and, having shoved Connor out of the way, headed towards the park from across the street. Connor immediately gave chase to the dog as though he were pursuing a criminal; jumping over benches, side-sweeping a trash can, and vaulting over fences. Hank yelled at them from afar. Thankfully, Sumo knew exactly where he was heading and, once jumping the smaller fence to the park, was safely encased in the open area. With Connor close behind, and Hank arriving five minutes later, Sumo was in heaven. The two men laughed as the dog rolled and pounced in the piles of snow, his tongue lolling out with a grin. Hank pulled a ball from his coat pocket and threw it. The dog bounded after it, sometimes only his tail visible over the higher snow piles. Connor observed how Sumo, once locating the ball, returned to Hank to drop the ball and receive some pets before the process was repeated. 

**[Search: Return Ball Game]** **[Results]** **[Fetch: Fetch is a game usually played with a dog. An object, such as a stick or ball, is thrown a moderate distance away from the animal, and it is the animal's objective to grab and retrieve it.]**

_So they are playing a game together…_ Connor thought about Hank’s bond with his dog and how that may impact the animal’s response to returning the object. Though Connor wanted to try, he figured there was a low chance Sumo would react the same way to him. The android watched Hank laugh as Sumo repeated the action, completely enthralled with his pet and providing lots of praise (i.e. “Good Dog!”, “Who’s a nice wittle’ pupper?”, “There you go!”, “I wuv’ you!”, etc.). Hank brushed his fingers through his hair, tucking some silver strands behind his reddened ear. He turned to Connor with a smile; nose and cheeks red from the cold. 

“Do you want to try?” Hank asked. 

_Fetch?_ Connor was confused. 

“Doesn’t the dog usually return the ball?” He tilted his head. 

Hank laughed. 

“No, you dumbass! Try throwing the ball to Sumo!” 

A bark was heard in the distance as a cloud of snow puffed into the air. Connor shook his head realizing he was being rather aloof to the situation when in reality he hadn’t expected the offer. 

“Of course!” Connor walked closer to Hank, unsure what to do next. _Wait for the Sumo, get the ball, then throw, right?_ The snow flurries were getting closer. To Connor’s surprise, hank began shouting. 

“Here, boy! Here, Sumo!” Hank crouched somewhat, hands clapping. Connor was, again, lost on how to react. 

“Do what I do, Con. Sumo needs some encouragement.” Hank looked to him, his smile reaching his blue eyes as they made contact with Connor’s brown ones. Connor hesitantly crouched, feeling awkward and a little silly. Hank called Sumo again and started his clapping. Connor tried his best to imitate him. 

“Come here, Sumo!” 

Hank turned to him, his grin widened. 

“There you go!” 

Connor returned a sheepish smile. Hank leaned over to Connor best who could while crouched to give his next instructions. 

“Now, when Sumo gets here, give him lots of pets all over his head, back,belly, whatever he gives you. And tell him shit like ‘good dog’ or whatever.” 

“Okay, Hank.” Moments later Sumo came hurtling at Connor. The android braced for impact as the dog collided with him. Connor immediately giving the dog praise and all the pets he could desire. The dog was huffing but, when Connor expected the ball to drop from Sumo’s slobbery hold, it didn’t. 

“Hank,” Connor looked to the older man, a hint of worry, “Sumo won’t put the ball down.” 

Hank chuckled. 

“It’s alright. Sometimes he likes you to wrestle for it.” 

“Wrestle?” 

“Yeah, like, put your fingers in his mouth around the ball and try to pull it from him.” Hank made some hand gestures like a pinching claw. 

“Um, okay.” Connor approached Sumo who bounded back. The detective, now intent on getting the ball, tightened his lips and advanced. The dog playfully ran around him and Connor followed with laser focus on the animal’s movements. Hank was laughing from the sideline, but Connor didn’t notice the man’s amusement as he chased Sumo. Finally, when the dog went to pass him, Connor got a hold of the ball. It was now a tug-of-war; android and Saint Bernard. The detective was exhilarated at being presented with the new challenge. The dog thrashed and wiggled and girated, but Connor kept up, his grip an iron vice. Sumo opened his mouth to adjust his grip, but Connor was quick enough to notice the mistake from the animal and managed to slip the ball out of the dog’s mouth; the rubber orb covered in dog saliva. Connor proudly raised his hand over his head, a triumphant grin on his face as he held his trophy. 

“I got it!” He exclaimed. 

Hank walked over after having watched the ordeal. Sumo jumped up, happily licking at Connor’s neck and circling him, tail wagging violently. 

“Congratulations, Con! Now throw it back out there.” 

Connor almost looked dismayed, but he quickly realized that in order to complete a game of fetch, one must throw the ball. The android took aim and calculated the average range of Hank’s throws thus far in the afternoon. He threw in the general trajectory and, once more, the Bernard ran after the object to find and retrieve it again. The detective placed his hands on his hips while standing as he watched the dog run out to the ball. Connor felt a pleasant flutter through him, like a minor short circuit, except more internal. However, he couldn't figure out what exactly he was feeling at the moment. It was nice, a positive experience with Sumo that made Connor want to do it _again._

**[Detecting cause of Abnormalities...Cause Undetected]**

Connor gave a toothy smile as he faced Hank. 

“Well, _that_ was something new.” The android commented. 

“You did a good job playing with Sumo.” The lieutenant laughed a little as he watched his dog become stumped by the location of the ball, pacing in the field to try and look for it Hank gave a content sigh before adding, “He seemed to be having fun, too.” 

_Fun._

**[Reasoning...Processors Indicate_EMOTION]** **[Emotional Positive Stimulus_Playing With Sumo]** **[Categorizing...Emotion_Joy]**

**[Search: Fun]** **[Results]** **[Fun: The enjoyment of pleasure, particularly in leisure activities. [...] It is an enjoyable **distraction, diverting the mind and body from any serious task or contributing an extra **dimension to it. […] Fun may be encountered during work, social functions, and even **seemingly mundane activities of daily living. It may often have little to no logical basis […] **being a more spontaneous, playful, or active event.]** ********

******[Cause_Having Fun]** **[System Stabilized]** ** **

Connor was taken aback by his new discovery. He had yet to experience one strong, complex emotional reaction such as fun. He had experienced the overlay of different emotions or physiological reactions, but nothing like fun. The android quickly became overwhelmed at his discovery, taking in few extra breaths to try and calm himself. 

**[Internal Level of Stress_˄48%]**

Hank turned again to Connor, expecting to see his usually happy partner, but instead saw a struck face and blinking red LED. Hank quickly came to his side, ready to aid the android in whatever he needed. 

“Connor! Connor, what happened? Are you alright?” The questions flew, Hank grabbing the lapel of his friend’s jacket, hoping to be there in case the android should fall. Connor’s LED went yellow. For some reason, the man’s concern towards him caused Connor to instantly cool down; his focus shifted on Hank rather than his thoughts. 

**[Internal Level of Stress_˅35%]**

“I’m fine, Hank. Overwhelmed is all. My processors are just having a hard time, I promise.” 

Connor patted Hank’s hand to try and indicate he was in fact fine. 

**[Internal Level of Stress_˅19%]**

“Okay, are you sure? I’m right here.” 

The android’s LED flickered blue. 

**[Internal Level of Stress_˅0%]**

Connor took hold of the lieutenant’s hand, gently taking it off his jacket. He shyly smiled to the older man, the android’s expression filled with amusement as he replayed the events, now finding them funny. Hank only looked back confused at his partner. The detective, sensing Hank’s still uneasiness, explained. 

“I was having _fun._ I initially didn’t realize the emotional response to the positive stimulus I was experiencing, so I became overwhelmed.” 

Hank breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Jesus fuckin’ christ, Connor. Is this how it’s always going to be when you discover a new emotion or some shit?” 

The man looked annoyed, but internally he was thankful Connor was alright. 

“I’m sorry, Hank. I had never experienced something so strong as playing with Sumo before.” The dog had returned during the two men’s conversation, laying beside them whilst chewing on the ball. Hank ran his fingers through his hair again before letting himself settle into himself again, jacket being straightened and pants adjusted. 

“Okay, now that that’s figured out, I think it's time to go home. I’ve had enough excitement for one day and Sumo seems to be happy with our little trip.” Hank attached the lead to the furry giant who promptly stood for Hank, ball in mouth. 

Connor smiled at the display; Hank, despite a rough exterior, was a very caring individual. It made Connor warm to think about it. 

**[WARNING: Abnormality_Cooling System_Temperature Increase]**

Connor went to stand next to Hank, giving Sumo a few more pats for a long day’s work. 

“I agree. Let’s go home.” The ride home was, as usual, mostly silent. Hank only had a few questions for Connor regarding the park but other than that, the radio softly played. It was only at work or on the way to an investigation Hank ever played ‘Knights of the Black Death’. Other than that, jazz vibrated through the cars speakers. Connor had learned, unknowingly, to enjoy listening to music. He gradually decided his own tastes through flipping amongst the different radio stations every now and again, sometimes irritating Hank. Over time, Connor also came to love jazz. He hummed along to a familiar tune by Benny Goodman; ‘Sing, Sing, Sing’. The detective thought it ironic that, despite its title, the song had in fact no singing whatsoever. Once home again, the dog lead tracks through the house with his sopping paws. Hank didn’t seem to mind, but Connor went to work to clean up the trail. Hank had described Connor as ‘OCD’ but Connor was certain he couldn’t possess such a disease since he didn’t have the same organic compounds as a human. Connor had expected Hank to settle into his similar spot, but saw the jacket remained on the older man. Hank had gathered his keys, shifting uneasy in his spot. 

“Anything wrong, Hank?” Connor asked as he put the washcloth into a bin to clean with the rest of the laundry. 

Hank rubbed the back of his neck; he was uneasy. 

“Yeah, fine, just, uh, going out again.” 

Hank adjusted his jacket before shortly adding, “I’ll be back soon.” 

Connor was going to inquire about Hank's behavior, but the lieutenant disappeared out the door before he could try to interrogate the man. Perplexed, the android stood at the far end of the kitchen. It was Connor's turn to be uneasy. _Out to the bar?_ He felt upset at the likely possibility Hank was out to get drunk. Connor had thought they had had a good time with Sumo. He thought he had made the man happy enough to _not_ try and forget reality for a day. Connor sat on the couch. He grabbed a cushion and squeezed it to his chest; the hugging simulation helping his nerves about Hank. As he sat, Sumo curled to his feet, becoming relaxed as he lay. At this point, Connor figured, there wasn’t much he could do about Hank. While they were friends, Connor understood, despite his social awkwardness at times, that there were still boundaries that presided between him and the older man. One thing that fell into that category was Hank’s drinking; a still sensitive topic for the cop. It made Connor frustrated that Hank was out drinking. He felt like he failed a mission and failed his partner at the same time. 

**[WARNING: Abnormality_Cooling System_Temperature Increase]**

Connor was already familiar with frustration; rude coworkers, missing files, bad drivers, etc. However, this frustration burned somewhat deeper, almost becoming anger. _Why did he leave? What wasn't good enough? What is he trying to compensate?_ The android couldn't find an answer for Hank's behavior and that was an irritating throb. He couldn't help, sitting there and thinking, but take the lieutenant's behavior personally to an extent . After all, Connor was going to make another dinner for Hank, tend to his chores, and have a peaceful evening with the man. The fact the he was away, and that Connor couldn't do these things, annoyed him. Did Hank not like being cared for? Connor had thought for sure that Hank, though he mainly at first rejected his notions, appreciated, maybe even enjoyed, him and his actions. _Perhaps I was wrong,_ Connor’s processors pessimistically itched at him. _Maybe he finds my behavior annoying._ A new emotion set in, another familiar feeling; fear. Connor tried to shake away the thoughts that followed, realizing he was now being irrational. He quickly flipped on the television, hoping it would distract him. 

_“A recent development has occurred in Washington as of today. Reporters have been hinting at the nation of opening a vast array of new Android Rights. Several administrators have now confirmed the opening of new legislative laws open for voting starting February tenth. Such laws will establish the breath of android rights, first kicking off with the right to vote and choose governing officials to represent the new form of intelligent life. Markus, the leading figure of the android revolution that started such discussion across the nation, will be the head of operations of drafting several proposals to the different branches of government about how to fully integrate android into society. Some cities have already established extended rights to androids. The first American cities to grant civilian rights to androids are as follow; Detroit, Washington, New York, Las Angeles, Seattle, Denver, and, in addition as of today, Chicago.”_

Connor raised his brows; he hadn’t expected as many cities to as quickly integrate androids as there were. The detective listened further, intent on what was coming next for his kind. 

_“While there is still a lot of speculation on the validity of androids as a new form of life, there is one common idea spreading through the nation; androids are alive. Whether this if for good or worse, at home, you decide. I’m Rosanna, your hostess for KNC News. Thank you for tuning in. Up next, we have newly revamped scores from last year for the United States internationally competing water polo team up next with Todd Windle!. . .”_

He shut the TV off after the daily news report. Connor didn’t care much for sports besides what Hank was interested in. Although, he did like watching international ping-pong. The detective thought it amusing how such muscular men would be worked over a small table with a tiny ball innocently bouncing back and forth. And the crowds those pin-[ong players generated. Connor laughed at the thought. _Human’s get worked up about so much._ Connor liked having emotions, but he still couldn't quite relate to such enthusiasm and didn’t think he ever would. He remembered Hank explaining to him how people have different passions, interests, and hobbies; (“Some people love sports. Others, it’s crocheting on a Wednesday morning.” “You sound like you have experience, Hank.” “Hey! My nana loved to knit, okay?”). The android smiled, remembering more conversations with Hank similar to the one. He then frowned when he remembered the cop still wasn’t home yet. He checked Hank’s departure time. _He has been gone for fifty-two minutes, thirty-seven seconds…_ Connor made a note that, if Hank should not return before the end of the hour, he would leave to find him. Hank would probably call him paranoid, but Connor needed to know Hank was safe. The android didn’t know what the tightening in his chest was, but instinct in the police force made him listen to his internal feelings and, well, he didn’t feel _good_ about Hank leaving so abruptly. The older man was usually honest about going out to drink, meet with friends or other similar, lonely activities. Well, activities not involving him. Connor had asked only once to accompany Hank and immediately regretted it; the look on Hank’s face made him never want to ask again. 

_“Uh, no. Sorry, Connor. I need my own space sometimes, you know?”_

The memory replayed in Connor’s mind, making him embarrassed he didn’t realize at the moment what Hank was trying to say back then. Now that he was more aware, there were a lot of moments Connor remembers that makes him cringe at how he was before going deviant. Hell, even the days following becoming deviant. Even now Connor has plenty of storage space filled with his awkwardness he wished never occurred. The detective busied himself again, hoping to find ways to be productive for the next five minutes, twenty-one seconds. When he stood from his place on the couch to tend to more chores, he heard a car door outside open then shut. Connor recognized the vehicle’s sound; Hank was home. Connor went to the window, excited to see the man home safe. However, once he peeked out the glass, he turned away. _This is ridiculous, he sat again on the couch, I’m **not** a poodle._ Connor remembered the lieutenant chastising him for following him around in their early partnership. He supposed Hank was right; the man did need space. As he pondered, the door knob clicked. 


End file.
